Rack of Love, Give me a break?
by ShanThePotterTribute1D
Summary: Robbie has left and georgia finds herself in the arms of a laugh.  A near number 10 incident brings them closer together than ever before.But when Rob returns for the weekend will Gee have to make a choice between the two.Gee x Dave. T for language.
1. Rack of Love again, Merde

So here is my first Georgia Nicholson fan fiction, it takes place after Dancing in my nuddy pants, just as Robbie has left for Kiwi-a-gogo land. It would be really groovy and marvy if you could take on board my story and review. Anyways, thanks for reading this Xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the laptop this was written on.

**Saturday 5****th**** march**

**10:00 a.m**

All on my owney in a lonely world, treading in the valley of the delusional and possibly the car park of loneliness. Double _Merde_ and poo. Life has taken a turn for the worse. The Sex God left to snog marsupials in Kiwi-a-gogo land last week leaving me on the rack of love.

**10:05 a.m**

Of course, this was his 'once in a life time opportunity to visit the country' as he once told me before he left. Yeah, that's great for him but after all the hard work of Maturiosity and Glaciosity when I finally won the Sex God, he leaves for Whakatane.

**10:07 a.m**

Hence why my life is full of Crapnosity.

**10:10 a.m**

All I have for company is Angus. He is pawing my feet under my duvet.

**10 seconds later...**

Great, now my toe is bleeding, he attacked. _Merde._

**2 minutes later...**

Yesssss! Angus fell out of my bedroom window after jumping at me. Of course he is fine because he is now in Mr and Mrs Next doors Garden scaring the Prat poodles. I need a bloody plaster for the toe still.

**10:20 a.m**

Would you believe it! There are no plasters in the bathroom, what kind of a Family doesn't have plasters in the house. No hang on; I am sure we have them somewhere. Libby used one to heal one of her dolls. Hmm... Mutti's room? She doesn't like me going in there, but in all honesty this is an emergency. Her room is a tip; Vatti's clothes are spread all over the shop. Of course there room is not a shop you daft loons, I was merely using the famous expression.

**5 seconds later...**

Aha! Found them, in a drawer I wish I hadn't seen. Seriously what is wrong with parents?

**10:30**

Phoned Jas or more commonly known these days as radio Jas, considering she tells Tom or 'Hunky' everything, I think the nickname is perfectly fitting.

"Jas, it's me" I heard movement in the background; god knows what her and Hunky are doing.

"Oh hi Georgia, I have some wonderful news to tell you, tom and I are going camping next weekend and it would be vair groovy if the whole gang could go..."

"Errmm... Jas encase you didn't notice, I am on the rack of love and rambling through bushes is not what I intend to do next weekend, besides Sven is the DJ at late and live next week so I promised Rosie I would go"

"Oh blimey'o'riley trousers, I forgot about that" Jas started huffing in the background, probably flicking her fringe.

"Jas, are you still there... Jas... JAS!" I heard a thud on the other side of the phone, then giggling. _Sacre bleu!_

"Yes sorry Georgia, I am here"

"Well stop messing around with Hunky and listen"

"I wasn't messing around"

"Yeah sure and Pope Joan is my aunt" That would be weird.

"What do you want Georgia, I have no time for this!"

"Jas you're my bestest Pally Wally in the..." Jas hung up. How ruddy duddy? Ahh well, she will be demoted to 2nd best pally now for her actions. Rosie will take her place.

**11:02 a.m**

Phoned Rosie to let her know.

"Viking Rosie here, who be calling?" Rosie tried her best Viking impression, but it was not a patch on Sven's.

"Roz, it's me Georgia"

"Ahh, Georgia it be, what can I do for you?" Still carrying on the accent.

"I am just ringing to let you know that you are now the bestest pally"

"Ahh, I see, and what did previous bestest pally do to you this time?" I heard a singing in the background to jingle bells... in March. I worry for Sven.

"She hung up on me"

"Are that be worse than handing everyone midget gems and not you!" Now she had gone into a West Country accent and was speaking from Bristol; I suspect this would fill Sven with Confusiosity.

"Aye, I know, I am going to go now because the pathetic ones have come home"

"Goodbye and good lick" Good lick? What was Rosie on?

_Sacre bleu!_ I cannot get any time to myself in this house; I may have to go out. The doddery old car pulled up outside our house and backfired. I told you my life was full of Crapnosity.

**11:10 a.m**

Libby has just ran in and flung Angus at me. I now have a scratch on my neck too. Double poo and _Merde. _Angus ran out the room with Libby chasing after him. What a family, they are such hoots. Not.

**11:11 a.m**

God I swear this house is mental. Vatti just walked in with Mutti wrapped in his arms, giggling and singing Elvis Presley. At least he isn't wearing his leather trousers that he wears when he goes out with bald coot Uncle Eddie.

**11:30**

Finally the mad ones have gone to visit Grandad. Peace at last. I think I will still go out though. Hmmm... What to wear, it's quite warm today, so I shall go with Skinny Jeans and a pair of black ballet flats with studded on them. A red vest top and my leather jacket with the arms pushed up. Hmmm... Not too bad.

**12:00**

Finally deciding what to wear, I shall do make up, natural thought, foundation, concealer, mascara and lippy. Maybe a bit of blush, although if I have to run from Mark big gob and his lardy mates then I don't want to be really red because I have blush on too.

**12:02**

Speaking of Mark big gob, he is snogging outside my house. How ridiculous is that.

**10 second later...**

Tosser.

**1 minute later...**

OhMyGiddyGodPants! He just touched her nunga without permission and she has slapped him. Good one.

**10 seconds later...**

I had to duck because when I laughed Mark looked up at my bedroom window. Unfortunately Angus gave my game away.

"OW ANGUS! GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!" I screeched. He attacked me for the third time to day and fell out the window for the second time.

I grabbed my purse and shoved it in my pocket and ran outside to get Angus free of the bush he was tangled in. When I had done he ran and scared of Mark big gob, leaving the girl to go home. This was odd because she thanks me for having a crazy cat.

**01:00 p.m **

I am now at the park on a swing. It really is thought provoking in the fresh air. Saying that, all i can think of is the Sex God, so this place provokes the wrong sorts of thought. Oh crap! Tosser Thompson and his other Tosser friends are coming. (Oo-er) Great what's this about?

"Oi slag!" What? I am slightly filled with Confusiosity; do they not understand I am on the Rack of Love? Of course not there boys.

"What is the problem here?" said a voice behind me, Dave's voice to be specific.

"Leave out of this Dave; we wouldn't want a duffing up incident would we" said one of the cocky gits in front of me.

"No we wouldn't, which is why you guys should leave or you'll be needing a new dentist" Bloody Christ Jesus. Boys are not to be messed around with. Tosser Thompson and his Tosser friends gave up and stalked off. I stood and turned to see not just Dave, but Rollo and Dec as well.

"Thanks for that guys, how come your here?"

The guys smiled and took off their jumpers. Underneath was a football shirt. _Sacre Bleu!_ Boys and football, I will never understand. I went and sat under the tree and watched the first half of the match. When the second half was about to start, the dithering prat herself returned even ditherier than ever. Of course I am only on about one girl. Ellen. She came over and sat under the tree with me. We exchanged lip glosses and she offered me some Chuddy.

"OhMiGod, Dave is over there... and like... yeah... I mean... he's nice... Is...Isn't he?"

For goodness sake. I thought Ellen was about to have a dithering spaz to end all dithering spazzes. But no, she was worse; she was having a Nervy B.

"Like... I know... He Ummm has a lot of girls after him... yeah but... ooh he is nice... O gosh here he comes" Ellen had rambled on for so long it felt like a century later. So it came as no surprise that the game had finished.

Luckily for my health and sanity, Rosie arrived with demoted No2. I refused to look at Radio Jas. She had annoyed me, even when she offered a midget gem to me.

**03:00 p.m **

Oh Hell she is forgiven, I cannot keep up this pretence. It is so making me vair tired.

**3:10 p.m**

The lads are walking with us back to RoRo's house. Ellen however had a baby shower for her older sister. Why do people still have those? But anyway, she couldn't come. We were singing we are the champions on the way home. Of course I Jas and Rosie hadn't won anything to be champions, but for some reason, Dave the so called Laugh, and this was no laughing matter, lifted me up like a trophy and kept me there, even with my slight screaming. We got down Rosie's road and he finally put me down. Everyone else went into the house but just as I was about to, Dave grabbed my arm.

"Kittykat, I know you are still hurting over Robbie, but I want you to know, I am always there for you" Great. Dave was having a unlaugh moment. _Merde._

"Look Dave, I... I will be fine s-seriously, but th- thank you for your concern" I tried to sound sincere but I think I sounded more like a spaz to be honest. I was giving Ellen a run for her money.

**10 seconds later...**

Dave is now staring at me

**5 seconds later...**

Still staring at me, what's his problem?

**2 seconds later...**

Ok this is getting ridiculous now

**1 second later...**

...

**5 seconds later...**

Dave then did something I was totally no expecting, he grabbed my face and went in for a number 5. Uh-oh, I feel I may have been taking of the rack of love and into the cake shop and bought a Dave the laugh Tart by mistake. I'll be the last to know

Thanks for reading, please Review :)


	2. Don't fall of the wall Jas!

So here you go chums and chummettes, the second chapter is up and I really want everyone to review, it would be totally marvy and groovity Fab if you did so. I love these diaries and I have great plans, but I am not including Masimo because I don't like him :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters :) but I don't :(

REVIEW!

* * *

**Sunday 6****th**** March**

**11:00 a.m**

Double poo and Merde! How did I let this happen, just when I am in the stage of mourning, Dave the Tart comes along and snogs me.

**11:01 a.m**

And it wasn't just any snog, it was a number 5!

**11:02 a.m**

I shall never recover from heartbreak at this rate. I shall be in a convent for the rest of my life. I will never meet a guy I like enough or one that won't leave me to have a marsupial snogging experience.

**11:04 a.m**

Great, Vatti has now made himself known by yelling at Angus then tickling Mutti. Adults over the age of 30 shouldn't so public displays of affection. It's horrific. It's worse though when Mutti is drunk. They fondle and canoodle. Erlackapongoes!

**11:07 a.m**

I hope I'm not like that when I am older. It would be horrific. I wouldn't want to put a child of mine through the humiliation that I have suffered. You could almost say I have been abused! Well I have to be honest, in more ways than one. I have been abused by Dave, being his gofer when he gets the horn. I have been abuse by Lindsay's forehead (or lack of it) since she became a Prefect. And I have being exposed to Adult old folk porn.

**11:11 a.m**

Then again, who's not to say I have exposed people to teenage snogging porn.

**10 seconds later...**

Naah, there is no such thing, it's normal for a teenager to be full of snoggiosity.

**1 minute later...**

Great mother has come in my room, which she knows is against the rules, and is staring and nodding at me like a Seeing Eye dog. Vatti then came (Oo-er) actually take back that Oo-er, that is really repulsive. Anyway where was I, yeah, Vatti came in and started doing it to. What in the name of arse is wrong with this family?

**1 hour later...**

FREEDOM! Like that guy from that Och-aye film where the Och-aye Lander in it was played by someone from Hamburger-a-gogo Land.

**12:30**

I maybe my bid for freedom, even though it means I have to get mum some apples from Jennings. I wish I didn't have to go there. As much as I love Tom it brings back too many memories.

**10 seconds later...**

Crap Crap and thrice Crap! I am in the land of Crapnosity.

**20 seconds later...**

Dave the Tart (as I am now calling him) is talking to Tom outside Jennings. How pathetico can life get? Very, that's how.

**Walking up to Jennings...**

"Georgia, what a surprise, nice to see you again girl" Tom came over and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, Hunky" Tom blushed extremely red. He didn't know that I knew his nickname. Dave stifled a giggle, but I paid no attention to him. "Can I have some apples please?"

"Georgia..." I ignored him.

"And can I have some leeks, even though I think they are rank"

"Kittykat please..." still ignored him.

"And mum said I was to get whatever I could find cheep so by the looks of things... Carrots and minging Broccoli"

"Georgia!" shouted Dave.

"WHATTTTTTT?" I yelled back. I stifled a tear and went to pay. When I turned around to see if he was still there he was gone.

**10 seconds later...**

Why, why and thrice why have I yelled at him? He did nothing wrong.

**1 hour later...**

Back in my bed of pain. Literally, Libby's dolls and Lord Sandra and Scuba diving Barbie and allsorts are in this bed. But I cba to get them out. Wow! Did I really just say that? Bloody Jesus Christ, that is the ultimate laziness act, but then I am full of Sadinosity and Depressivosity. I cannot be expected to do amazing and graciousosity acts can I now?

**6 hours later...**

Seriously six hours? I must have nodded off. That's weird I thought I would never sleep. All this business being on the rack of love, I swear I shall never sleep again... .

**Monday 7****th**** March**

**8:00 a.m**

Early bird this morning, already on my way to Jazzy Spazzy's. I feel much better than yesterday, saying that, I wouldn't want to feel much worse; can anyone feel worse than Crapnosity? I can see Jas on her wall. I decided to surprise her.

"MORNING JAZZY SPAZZY!" Jas flew about 2 ft vertical and fell off the wall.

"Blimey'o'riley Trousers Gee, you scared me half to death, and why are you so early?" I just shrugged, I think the horn called. Wait, what? No! No horn business, I must think of nothing else but good things. Jas could see I was in thought.

"I need to ask you something? What in the name of arse is going on with you and Dave?" Oh crap!

"Why do you ask?" I said innocently.

"Because if you haven't noticed my boyfriend works at Jennings and you visited yesterday, then yelling at Dave" Oh Crap Crap and thrice Crap! Double poo and _Merde. _I informed jas of what went on Saturday then yesterday and her mouth hung open like a very unattractive goldfish.

We were puffing up the hill, when all of a sudden the blunder boys came riding by trying to grab our nungas. Seriously I shall never understand thickheads like that. I swotted one with my school bag and shoved one of his bike. Instead of saying sorry, I and Jas ran for it and when we got to Stalag 14 we nipped into the tarts wardrobe to take off some make up and roll down our skirts. When we arrived at the gate 15 minutes earlier than usual Hawkeye nearly fell over. That would have being tragic for her but high hilariousosity for us. Wet Lindsay and her drippy friends were watching over as well.

"Georgia Nicholson, take a bad conduct mark, just because you annoy me" Seriously? Are you kidding me? I was about to say something in a nasty tone of voice but slim beat me to it.

"Now now Lindsay, we don't let personal prejudices be a reason for bad conduct marks, on you go Miss. Nicolson" What in the name of Arse just happened? Slim let me off, Result!

**German, 3****rd**** period...**

Once again the Koch family was eating their spangleferkel and wearing their lederhosen. This family was more abnormal than mine, I swear. Saying that my Vatti does wear leather trousers and sings Elvis. I got a note from Rosie.

**Dearest chumette,**

**This is more boring than that time Ellen dithered for about 2 minutes about cell division; provide me with some hilariousosity pleaseeeeeee?**

**Xx (in a non Lesbos way)**

**RoRo**

I put up my hand. Herr Kamyer motioned for me to speak.

"Herr Kamyer, do you know any Koch? And have you seen Koch before?"

The class wet themselves. It wasn't the funniest I have came up with, that was reserved for the time I got Herr Kamyer to say I love Koch. Ahh Good times. Unfortunately, Slim was monitoring the lesson and I got a bad conduct mark. Aaah well.

**Later at lunch...**

Ace gang meeting about the great news in P4, our year is going to kiwi-a-gogo land!. But not just that, the Foxwoods lads are going. And not just that either! But we are staying at the exact same place as Robbie! I am super duper thrilled. GROOVY AND MARVY!

"OhMiGiddyGod" I breathed after a round of the disco inferno dance.

"You are going to see Robbie again! I am so thrilled Georgia!" Ellen had just possibly said the least dithering sentence of her life. We all stared and she was totally oblivious. "What... I...Err...what?"

There it was, she was back to dithering prat again. Mabs was equally quite dithery as she had decided she was going to get an overseas BF. I mean why get dithery over that?

Anyways, Life is so Fabbity Fab and groovy. I say that too often. It's Brill.

"You excited to see Robbie I guess?" I nodded like Billio. We shall be leaving Billy Shakespeare Land and going to the Sex God on the other side of the planet in Kiwi-a-gogo Land.

**6****th**** period...**

WHAT A BUMMER! Wet Lindsay and her amazingly drippy friends are going to! I am going to have to injure her in some way in hockey within the next 3 weeks. There is no other option. I don't care if Kate or astonishingly dim Monica goes, but Lindsay! I cannot risk that again. Dave would tell me to show her off in front of everyone with her fake rubber breasts. See, Dave has creeped into m thoughts again. I really need to apologise to him.

"Georgia Nicholson please keep awake and at least try to look interested?" said Miss Wilson in R.E. I had slightly gone off into Robbie and Dave land. Hmmm... It was a nice place to be. On that not the bell rang. We all slid off to the Tart's wardrobe again encase any Foxwoods lads were around. After much tarting up we made our way to the gates where they all were including Dave the Laugh, no! Tart. Dave the Tart. Oh who cares if he is he is vair gorgey and Fab. I did not just say that. I walked up to him with my head held high and smiled. But it wasn't long before the tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday, especially since you had done nothing wrong" I hugged Dave within an inch of his life. Never want to let go. Oh crap! Don't say that Georgia! Oh God.

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 2, please read and Review it would make me the happiest Gee fan in the world. I would be treading in the vale of the nearly happiness... Groovy!

Bye chummettes see you next time.


	3. Letter from the Sex God

Hello chums and chummettes I cannot believe it, another chapter, this one is a bit of filler chapter to get us to main events, but there is some sweet, Robbie/Georgia fluff :) and Dave the Laugh as usual :L READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**Still Monday 7****th****...**

**4:30 p.m**

Everyone looked at me and Dave like we were raving mad. Of course in the case of Dave he is raving mad. Like a raving mad thing on Raving mad tablets. We quickly let go of each other and continued back to our groups. Jas looked at me with a 'you're such a twit' look on her face. But I don't care.

. Everything is fabarooney. Groovy and Marvy.

**4:45 p.m**

Walking up to Jas's Gate, she is walking a bit then comes over full of snogginosity for Tom. Then she walks more and comes over again. It's _Vair_ annoying but _Tres amusant_ at the same time.

**4:46 p.m**

Dave has decided to pull a prank.

**1 minute later...**

Lolololololololololol. I am nearly falling over with belly laughs. He is Vair Vair amusant. When jas went to snog Tom, Dave took his place. Jas had a hissy fit but Tom was also lolling on the floor laughing.

**10 seconds later...**

Ha, she has huffed off up the path to her house, flicking her fringe.

**2 seconds later...**

Tom has gone to make it up to jas, leaving me and Dave alone.

**10 second later...**

This is _Vair_ dangerous.

**5 seconds later...**

Vair dangerous.

**20 minutes later...**

We have only just moved from outside Jas's house. I told you it was Vair dangerous. Saying that, his snogging skills are of expertise. He does everything, varying pressure, lip nibbling and tongues. Great we have now stopped at the end of Jas's road to partake in more snogging. Will I ever get rid of the tart from the bakery of love?

**7:00 p.m**

The Looney family has returned from work and have got Abba on very loud. Encase like me you have a life and don't listen to music from the Stone Age or the 70s as Vatti says, then Abba are these Swedish group that won the Eurovision song contest. If you don't know what that is then you're lucky. The world's worst singing competition.

**7:20 p.m**

Dear Lord Sandra! Libby has come in singing tom Jones again. I will never be free of the loons.

**10 seconds later...**

Oh my goodness. Uncle Eddie and world renowned bald man is here. Along with Dad, he is a member of the 'lads' or as I like to say the twits club. He has his bike with side car.

**30 seconds later...**

There goes the door.

**4 hours later...**

Thank the lord and his disciples! The baldy o gram has gone home. Not before I had to sit through him and Vatti dancing to abba then a strip from Eddie. Now I have been subjected to baldy porn. Erlackapongoes!

**20 seconds later...**

At this rate I shall never sleep, for fear of...

**Tuesday 8****th**** March.**

**5:00 p.m**

Not much to report on today apart from I did some number 6 with Dave again. I swear he is everywhere. On the plus side I have a hockey match against Lindsay's second team tomorrow, this is my opportunity to crap the whip and 'accidently' injure her. It wouldn't be too hard to break her, being the wet drippy stick she is.

**7:00 p.m **

Why is there no food in the house? Aaah well, jammy dodgers it is. Yum... Nutritious.

**7:05 p.m**

Knock at the door. I opened it and it was the postman.

"Is Miss Georgia Nicholson here?" said the postman who looked like he had met Angus on his way up the path.

"Yes that is I" I took the letter from his hand and closed the door in his face. But rude I know. I looked at the stamp on the corner. It was a Kiwi-a-gogo Land stamp. OhMyGiddyGodPants! I ripped open the letter; it was from the Sex God.

**Dear Georgia, **

**I know it's been a few weeks but I needed to settle in before I sent this too you. The past few weeks I have done some amazing stuff, I played with the local band in the middle of the stream and right in the middle of our set the ground shook from volcanic activity. It was amazing! **

**I know you're probably not that interested in that but I thought you should at least hear what I'm getting up to. Now to the nitty gritty. There is not a day that goes past where I do not think about you. I miss your eyes, how they sparkle when I see you. I miss your smile that I see when you see me. But most of all, I miss your personality. The guys here are really nice, but none of them make me laugh, cry and love the way you do.**

**I miss you more and more each day. I don't know when we will see each other again but I have a feeling it won't be too long.**

**All my Love, and it really is, as I love you so much.**

**Robbie Xx**

Oh My God...

Did he really just say that?

**9:00 p.m**

Oh why, why and thrice why? I am now on the rack of love again; Dave the Tart can stuff himself. I want Robbie, I need Robbie. I am going to show the Ace gang tomorrow, I don't know what to do. I will write back I think. But not now, I am so _Vair_ tired. I think I may nod off... ZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Wednesday 9****th**** March**

**8:00 a.m**

On time again, nearly at Jas's, I have the letter in my hand and I am on a mission.

"Jas!" she nearly fell of the wall again. I had to control my laughing spaz which was surfacing.

"Gee, why do that? You keep making me fall off the wall"

"Jas I have no time for moaners, I got a letter from Robbie!" jas once again opened her mouth like a gold fish. "Here, read it" I handed over the letter and she was nearly in tears by the end.

"This totally calls for an Ace Gang meeting, woo, and I have got some Midget Gems." Me and Jas skipped (yes skipped) up the hill to Stalag 14. Hawkeye was so surprised once again, but nothing could stop her from being a total douche.

"Stop acting like a child Nicholson" oh great I get told off but not Jas. Anyways.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala. Happy, happy, happy.

**2 minutes later... **

We arrived at form a bit earlier than usual. There was a notice about the trip.

**Dear year 10 students,**

**As you may or may not already have heard, on Saturday the 9****th**** April, the school shall be going to Whakatane in New Zealand on an educational visit, it is all being payed for by the council but you will have to bring spending money. You must take a letter home if you are interested and must fill in by March 20****th****.**

**Hawkeye**

Of course it didn't really say Hawkeye; I just changed it to that.

**Assembly...**

God this is boring. We have to sing the morning hymn. HOW CRAP IS THAT? Vair crap that is what!

**2 minutes later...**

Ha-ha, some Hilariosity has been provided. A year seven stuck her foot out when Slim walked past and she fell over. I can't even describe what she looks like on the floor, jelly on a plate is probably best.

**10 seconds later... **

Lindsay and Madame Slack have run over to help. Seriously Lindsay? Anyways we are all been dismissed and told to go to lesson, first up R.E

**In R.E...**

Moisturising my legs undercover from Miss Wilson. Not that it matters, she wouldn't be able to get our attention if he life depended on it. Too busy thinking about Herr Kaymer.

**Hockey Match...**

Bloody life of Lord Sandra! I am so tired. It is _vair vair_ hard trying to break wet Lindsay. Good thing though, Miss stamp (world renowned lesbian) just think I have extra fire in me. Lindsay is coming towards with the ball, must defend.

**25 seconds later...**

GOAL! I nabbed the ball of her and passed down pitch, Rosie shoots and scores, whoop. We are winning 5-0 now.

**10 seconds later... **

Ha-ha this is funny; Lindsay looks like she could murder someone!

**5 seconds later...**

Great now she is charging towards me again. Double Crap with knobs on. She swings the racket and I move in time. The ball goes off the pitch and Miss Stamp blows her whistle.

"Lindsay, sin bin, now" Ha-ha douche bag.

**10 minutes later...**

We won the game, 6-0 in the end. But what I didn't realise until the end, is that the Foxwoods lads were watching the game. And my nungas where out of control for most of it.

**1 minute later...**

"I hope your happy, Nicholson" What in the name of pants is she doing now.

"About what exactly Lindsay?" I turned to face my arch nemesis

"You know exactly what! Just because you won doesn't mean you're better than me, Robbie will eventually see you for what you are. A complete waste of space" then after her rant she shoved me.

Suddenly the Ace Gang had surrounded me and we were walking towards Lindsay and her sadistic friends. They retreated and ran off. Result!

**2 hours later...**

In my bedroom. As usual. This house is so sadistic. Vatti wants to go to a clown car convention in Memphis. I of course said no as it crosses with my Kiwi-a-go-go trip.

**30 seconds later...**

Who want to go to a clown car convention anyway?

**7 seconds later...**

Sadistic people, that's who!

**1 second later...**

People like my father, who is full of crapnosity.

**6:37 p.m**

Spring rain is here. I can see Angus outside flirty with the neighbour's cat, Naomi.

**10 seconds later...**

Great he just licked her bottom. I shall never understand life. Now I have been subjected to kittykat porn.

* * *

So here is chapter 3 coming at ya! Review?


	4. Hockey and Yodelling, Jesus!

Heya reviewers and readers! I am soo excted about this chapter, things get slightly mental and builds up to Sven's Dj gig. Also remember the trip to Kiwi-a-go-go Land too. This is so exciting, but however the chapter after this will be the best so far. Their is a lot of conflict in gee's mind in this one, you shall see what i mean.

Goodbye faithful readers.

Sx

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :'(

* * *

**Thursday 10****th**** March**

**8:15 a.m**

3 days to the gig! Sven as a Dj is one of the most dangerous things anyone will encounter.

**10 seconds later...**

That is only because he is a raving mad Swedish loon.

**2 seconds later...**

Do you know what? I am not even sure he is Swedish. I'll ring Rosie.

**1 minute later...**

Phone ringing. Waiting...

"Ahoy! Land ahead, who be calling?" Jesus Christ on a bike. She gets more clinically insane I swear!

"RoRo, it's me Georgia, quick question!"

"Aaah well it better be quick, I and the other Viking are going to the river to yodel at the fish before school" Gott.

"Is Sven actually Swedish?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course he is, and why are you thinking of Sven?"

"I was thinking about his Djing gig and what happened the last time"

"Aaah yeah, well no one suspected the police would show up after fight 101"

"Well that's the blunder boys for you, but then, I didn't expect Sven to pick up people and throw them either"

"I did"

"Why?"

"He likes Cheese"

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Cheesy boys always throw people" She has seriously lost the plot.

"Okay RoRo whatever you say, I'm going now!" And I hung up. I suppose I have to go to stalag 14 now then? Crap!

**8:30 a.m**

At Jas's gate. She is there already with a packet of midget Gems. She really is a great Pally. Apart from the whole Vole and toad and newts business. Basically anything to do with nature. She is not double cool with knobs on in that department.

"That's not very nice Gee; I don't take the Mickey out of you in the snogging and red bottomosity business"

"Why is my Red bottom being brought into this? I haven't had the red bottom in..."

"You had it the last time you saw Dave" Hmm... Dave. Out of my brain Dave the laugh, saying that...

She had a point there.

Merde. She is full of wisdomosity at times.

**Bloggers...**

Great! Yes, Yes and Thrice Yes! We are going on a bloggers trip with the Foxwood lads tomorrow.

**5 seconds later...**

I am not excited about the bloggers trip, biology is one of the most boring things ever. But when boys come into it...

**10 seconds later...**

"Hooorrrrrnnnn!" Rosie yelled. But everyone just stared at her.

**1 minute later...**

Today is especially nippy noodles. I think you can tell because I am sat on the knickertoaster.

No, not a toaster that toasts knickers you fool!

The radiator!

Seriously, your dimmer than my Vatti and Mutti!

**French with Madame Slack...**

"Bonjour Madame Slack!" She nearly fell off her chair, I cannot help that I am very happy today. Normally though, it is just a grunt from me.

It was quite funny though.

Not as funny as that time Ellen said le Shit instead of Le shat. That was too funny.

Hmm... Always seems to be Ellen.

**10 seconds later...**

Probably because she is the most dithery of us all.

**2 second later...**

That is Le fact. Do you what is also Le fact?

**5 seconds later...**

No? Okay I shall tell.

**6 Seconds later...**

Ellen has asked Dave the laugh to the Dj gig on Saturday. He said yes. Why am I so bummed by this news?

**In German...**

Life at the moment for me is so gay. I as merely saying to Herr Kamyer how the spangleferkel or sausage was eaten too much by this family, and he gave me a bad conduct mark. For that! I suspect Miss Wilson has something to do with it because in R.e her bob was all over the shop. We all know they love each other.

**Sometime later in physics...**

We are making rockets, how vair sad. Although decorating it was funny. I put my beret on the top and Hawkeye who was taking had a nervy B.

"Georgia Nicholson, take that beret off the rocket please?"

"No, because our Rocket is called stalag 14. And it's a French rocket, so it wears a beret and has a paper onion around its neck"

I tried to reason with her but in the end I took the beret off. I still kept the onions on though.

30 seconds later...

Received a note from Ellen, great what's she dithering about now.

**Gee,**

**Dave said yes...err like I know like yeah, I'm so yeah!**

**What do I do?**

**Elle**

**X**

Wow. She out dithered herself. In note form as well. Bonus!

**2 seconds later...**

Hmmm... What do i do to help?

**1 second later...**

I have no idea that is what. I and Ellen have been friends for donkey's years but I really like Dave.

**7 seconds later...**

But Dave doesn't know I like him, oh decisions! I will write back to Ellen and come to think of it, I need to reply to Robbie.

**Ellen,**

**I really did not understand what on earth you just put, but in the question of Dave, he likes girl that make him laugh, so reading up on some jokes might be a bad idea. Really crap Christmas cracker ones may look a bit weird. But by being you natural self he should see the funny side of you Ellen. Also this is a major issue but it needs to be addressed, do not under any circumstances dither!**

**Gee**

**X**

When i handed her back the note she huffed a bit at the dither part. I don't understand why because it is le fact that she dithers.

7:00p.m

What a loon house this is! Libby has pooed in the bath again and dad is wearing nothing but his special apron! I think I will die of embarrassment soon. I shall write my letter to Robbie i think.

Dear Robbie,

Thank you so much for the letter, I am glad to hear your having a time filled with Fabnosity! To the latter part of the letter, i really miss you too and there is also a day that doesn't go by which i don't think of you.

I have some great news! Tom has probably already told you about this but i want to tell you as well, we are going on a school trip to Kiwi-a-go-go Land or more specifically Whakatane! I am so excited and i cannot wait to see you. It is Saturday 9th April which only leaves under a month! So yes i will see you soon.

In other news' Libby says hi as she has just come in my room while i am writing this and has thrown Angus at me for about the 7th time this week. Rosie has also lost the plot, she and Sven have been yodelling at fish in rivers. I mean there is something seriously wrong with her. Jas and Tom have been as nature and voley as ever. I expect it from Tom but Jas takes it too far. Ellen is just as dithery as usual and Jools and Mabs also send their love as they have just rang from a telephone box.

Finally i beat Lindsay in hockey and she has been planning ways to get revenge, she may have killed me before we reach 9th April. If so, love you with all my Heart.

Gee X

**10:00 p.m**

Dave is sat on my wall looking up at my window. He doesn't know I have seen him because I am displaying maximum Glaciosity and am pretending to do homework at my Desk, when instead I am painting my nails.

**1 minute later...**

Why is he stood there anyway? He should be at Ellen's house.

**10 seconds later...**

I take that back because he should be at my house doing unspeakable things to me when my family is not here. No no no, Robbie is my one and only, curse you Dave! Saying that...

**5 seconds later...**

My family are at Grandad and Maisie's. Probably doing something in the valley of bonkerosity.

**5 minutes later...**

On my bed snogging the crap out of Dave. Dear-o me Gee.

**2 seconds later...**

Not literally as that would be highly disgusting and Dave would be in the same category as my sister.

**7 seconds later...**

Why do I feel like this with Dave?

**1 second later...**

If you're wondering what 'this' feels like then listen. I feel like when I am snogging Dave, I never want him to stop. Now I say that about all the lads I snog but it's different with Dave. I feel like I don't want to stop as in, I want to carry on up the snogging scale and introduce the shagging scale.

**2 minutes later...**

I have bloody lost the plot. Robbie is the one! Why was if thinking about all that when Dave was in front of me? I do have to say he is a bloody greater snogger.

The best snog I have ever had.

Ever.

**2 seconds latter...**

No actually it would have to be that great song with Robbie. Oh i don't know!

**30 minutes later...**

Still snogging him. Life is quite great in that way.

But something is changing. I got a slightly feeling my 15 year old innocent self won't be lasting long.

**5 seconds later...**

Well nearly 16.

**3 seconds later...**

Oh alright in 3 months. But still, things are getting heated and it's only been 3 bloody weeks since Robbie left!

**1 second later...**

Oh alright I have been snogging Dave for the last 6 or 7 months.

**5 seconds later...**

Possibly 8

**Sometime later...**

Thank goodness. Dave has gone now. The snogging was really tiptop. But the weirdest thing happened. We were snogging and he says in my mouth (while snogging)...

"Youour rre thee mst buwtifle grrel in thee wrld" I mean I did not understand what the hell had said.

"What in the name of arse did you just say Dave? The snogging drowned it out" I said once we had stopped.

"I said you're the most beautiful girl in the world, see later Georgia" He then hopped up and left me hanging light a pair of socks on a washing line.

I shall never understand boys.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Number 8 on the snogging scale

Hello faithful readers. Well Dave and Gee is to maximumosity in this Chappy, blodge trip which isn't described in much detail and a whole lot of snog talk. Hope you enjoy

Remember to review!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Dave's arse and make him be my bitch I am afraid I don't.

* * *

**Friday 11****th**** March**

**9:00 p.m**

Just getting on the coach for the bloggers trip, the boys haven't arrived yet but I have saved Dave a seat next to me.

**2 seconds later...**

Why have I saved him a seat? I should be eschewing his with a firm hand.

**1 second later...**

I cannot help it if I have the red bottom on the odd occasion. Okay every time I see Dave, which is now because he has just gotten on the coach.

**30 seconds later...**

"Hiya Kittykat. Looking good today" Why does he have to do that.

"Hmmmm" was the best I could say. He just looked at me with sheer Confusinosity.

"Oh what you doing their Georgia, that isn't a diary is it." Well done inspector of the yard.

"Careful your become a better detective than old el beardo over there" to which Rosie got her beard out and came over.

"Hello there Dave, anyway, Gee ace gang meeting when we get back from the trip at my house"

"Why? What's going on?" I quizzed.

"Someone among our midst has done something they wish to share" What?

"What in the name of Herr Kamyer's German shorts are you on about Ro?"

"Someone is going to reveal something about the snogging scale, I can feel it in my beard" She has definitely lost the plot.

While this conversation was going on, Dave just sat there like an agog but more agoggy.

**5 minutes later...**

Thank goodness the bus is moving. I was sat on the back seat in a row starting with me in one corner then Dave, Tom, Jas and Ed. Him and Mabs were on a break so she was sat away with Sarah. In front of me and Dave were Jools and Rollo and in front of them were Ellen and Patty. Across from Ellen were Dec and patty who had just started dating, but we all know he likes Ellen. Then unfortunately some smelly guy from Foxwood and nauseating p. Green where behind them in front of jas and Ed's seats. Rosie was just sat at the front quizzing Herr Kamyer with her beard on. He looks scared.

**4 seconds later...**

Dave is holding my hand. Wtf?

I look up at him and he plonks a kiss on my puckering mouth. Bad Dave. I slapped his thigh and he let out a yelp. Te-he.

**2 seconds later...**

"Kittykat that wasn't nice" he put on a puppy face but I wasn't having any of it. Gird your loins Gee!

"It wasn't nice of you too kiss me without permission"

"Oh come on I was... hey! Ellen?" we all looked over and she was sat in Dec's lap snogging his face off. Jesus Christ!

Rosie from the front of the bus just yells "Corrr that's a number 5 straight away" adding to her looniosity.

"Oh yeah sorry Dave, but Dec has just told me he really like me and well... I like him too"

Jesus, have I just gone mad. Did Ellen not dither in that sentence? Unfortunately I said that out loud as people were nodding and agreeing.

"Oh sorry, I guess were not together anymore then, because I was under the impression we were?"

This was intense. It was a battle of who could embarrass who more. Ellen blushed red. But this wasn't over as she had not used the Gee card. Hopefully if I keep quiet she won't mention it.

"Then keep quiet Kittykat" damn I said it out loud again.

"yeah about that Dave, we weren't really a couple considering for the past 4 or 5 night you have been snogging Gee"

Now it was my time to blush. Don't say anything, don't say anything

**10 seconds later...**

Great everyone is staring at me like a bunch of agogs in agog land on agog tablets.

**4:00 p.m **

Ace gang meeting, I and Ellen haven't really spoken since the argument on the bus this morning. I think she wasn't sure if I had been snogging Dave but when Slim found me and him in a greenhouse doing a number 6. I have been suspended for a day. So has Dave. Oh well. Saying that, so has, jas, Tom, Ellen, Dec, Rollo, Jools, Mabs and Ed. All for snogging. Ah well.

Wait till I tell Mutti. Vatti will probably go ballisticumus. Anyway let the meeting commence.

"Right then, what is this news?" Mabs spoke up.

"I know how to find out" said crazy inspector of Scotland Yard. "Where is everyone on the snogging scale?"

"Well me and Rollo are up to 8" Said Jools. We looked at her a bit gone out.

"I and Tom are also at 8" jas smiled proudly.

"Well I beat you both; I and Ed before we broke up did a 9" we all stared at Mabs like a stary thing on stary tablets.

"I have news Môn palls" piped Rosie "Me and Sven as of 2 nights ago are rulers of the scale, number 10 was reached"

"_Non!"_

"_Oui"_

"_Non!_

"_Oui"_

"How, When, Where?" said Ellen.

"At mine, the olds were out and basically we got carried away and now I am the master of number 10. Rosie smiled gleefully.

Then Jools said something I wish she hadn't I may have to duff her up later for it.

"How big is his 'how's your father'?" we all just stared at her, well most of us did. But Rosie still in Glee didn't care.

"Massive, bit like a black pudding" Whoa! Too much information. Ellen chocked on a midget gem.

"Let's please change the subject" begged Ellen.

"Yeah, um what number have you got to Ellen?" I asked, she then blushed.

"Um... only a 6 and ¾. I feel inadequate" she sort of looked sad.

"Don't worry, I only have got up to a number 7" everyone stared at me. "What?"

"We know you will be next Georgia and that is a lie if ever I heard one" said Jas.

"Oh alright number 8 too, I was just trying to make Ellen feel better" I said in defence.

"When did this happen then? This number 8" said RoRo.

"Well I don't want to say really in front..."

"It's ok Gee, if it happened with Dave I don't mind, I am going to see how things with Dec go"

"I am sorry Ellen, but you know what my red bottom is like, it happened last night, he came over and we made out on my bed and his hand slid up my bra and well. A number 8 happened. Granted I smacked his hand away"

"Was it unwanted, did he force himself on you?" Jools was jumping to conclusions.

"Don't be ridiculous Jools, he would never do that, but something strange did happen. We were making out then all of a sudden he told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world, and then just left"

"Jesus, so what you going to do know?" piped Rosie who had now put on her beard.

"I really don't know I feel like, oh I don't know" I sighed.

"Gee, what do you really think about Dave?" questioned Mabs.

"I really don't know, I am so Vair confused about it. I love Robbie so much and I miss him incredibly, but I cannot get Dave out of my head. I mean we did a number 8 for goodness sake!"

Vole wise woman of the forest a.k.a Radio Jas just tutted and flicked her fringe.

"Oh shut up tutting Jas, for once" said Mabs, has she finally flipped?

Jas was left hanging like pants on a washing line. We carried on the meeting for a bit with RoRo's mum providing pizzas and a couple of movies. She was quite a groovy mum as she left us alone. My mum would try and be all cool and hang around like a disease.

"Bloody Aunt Nora! It's ten; I got to get home before the old go mental. How about you all come over tomorrow for a meeting about what to wear for the gig tomorrow" I offered, there was a round of yeah sure and nods.

**Walking home...**

Brrr, it's a bit nippy noodles, Aaah yes my home awaits. Hmm... Seems a bit lonely.

**20 seconds later...**

No one is in that why, note on the fridge.

**Gee, **(seriously mother it's Georgia to you, you're not cool enough)

**Just letting you know we are staying over at Aunty Kath's for the night, we are going visited and it's too dangerous to drive at night now it's snowing up there. If it gets worse, we may not be home tomorrow.**

**Have fun at the party on Saturday. (I have left you my Versace heels if you want for this one time)**

**Mum**

**X**

Yes, yes and Thrice Yes! The Versace heels! Yeah!

I love life... So fabbity fab. Hmmm... I want to talk to Dave.

**2 seconds later...**

DAVE OUT OF MY BRAIN!

**10 seconds later...**

Phoning Dave. Waiting...

"Hello, laugh man at your service"

"Hey Dave"

"Hey Kittykat, what can I do for you?"

"You can come to my house and stop me from dying of boredom" I just realised at the same time as you that that was a bit flirty for me.

"Can I now? With pleasure"

I was about to reply but he hung up on the phone. How _vair_ rudey dudey. I walked into my room and I already could see him coming down the street. When I say coming I mean running. GiddyGodPants he looks very hot this evening.

**2 seconds later... **

Quick! Quick! Quick! Make up; pull hair out of bobble, change out of my clothes, put jeans and a nice top on.

**3 minutes later...**

Bloody Aunt Nora, new record for me. I raced down the stairs, adjusted my nungas. Jesus! I'm turning into Mutti.

I opened the door and he was stood there looking so hot. Like really groovy and Tres marvy. I think I may die. Right this calls for it. I am going to grab him and snog him within an inch of his life.

**27 minutes later...**

Making out on my bed again. I am sort of sitting on him but he is upright too. His hands are so warm and are running all over my back. Before I realise he is on his back and I am 'riding' him.

**2 seconds later...**

He has taken his shirt off. Yummy scrumboes, he has a vair gorgeous body. He undid the buttons on my shirt and revieled my black lace bra. He continued to kiss my neck and my colla bone place. He ran his hands up my bra again and this time i didn't bat his hand away.

I need to stop this.

"Dave, I...I can't" I sat still and he was too. Bloody hell, It's a sitting still competition.

"Umm... ok, I wasn't expecting anything from you Georgia, you know with Robbie only leaving 3 weeks ago and with us not being official snogging partners yet you still have the red bottom for me. S'laters"

S'laters again! he grabbed his shirt and shoved it back on.

He got up and left! How very rudey dudey. I watched him walk away out my window. He stopped and turned around, blew a kiss at me and then continued off into the night.

* * *

So there it is Chappy 5, how you guys like it. Next chappy... The gig! and even more shenanigans. Plus a revelation that will break Gee's heart.

Review please? Xx


	6. Partay! and a fight, oh dear

Hiya Readers, this is my 2nd Chappy upload of the day or 3rd I don't know? But please would you all review! Dave and Geeness again, but in arguing form and her Mutti is surprisingly nice to her.

Please Review, as you are my feedback :)

Disclaimer: i wish i could tie Dave to my bed and own him, but i can't so i don't own anything

* * *

**Saturday 12****th**** march**

**10:00 a.m **

In my bed of pain again. This is becoming a regular thing. At least I wasn't woken up by Libby's cold botty.

**3 seconds later...**

On the downside, Dave does not like me anymore.

**10 seconds later...**

All because I couldn't have sex with him, as I am betrothed (not literally) to Robbie.

**2 minutes later...**

I just realised what I said. I and Dave nearly had sex.

The full Monty.

The number 10.

The Rosie and Sven. (Wait that is too weird)

OhMyGiddyGodPants!

**3 minutes later...**

Ringing Jools. I need to explain to someone, and after the Miss Tutting event yesterday I don't fancy speaking to jas.

"Hello, Jools here"

"Hey Jools, its Georgia"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Errmm... 10 past 10?"

"Yes and you have just woke me up!"

"You lazy Minx you, anyways I have major news"

"Can it not wait Georgia?"

"No it seriously cannot, I need to talk to someone and I am not speaking to miss huffy knickers"

"Well hurry up, I am seeing Rollo at 1" what is she on about, that's 3 hours away?

"I thought everyone is coming over mine this morning?"

"We were but, Rollo asked me to come out with him and Ed asked Mabs, Rosie and Jas were still going to come over still. Just tell me what's going on Georgia?"

"Dave and I nearly did a number 10 last night!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello Jools, are you still there?"

"Ace Gang Meeting, 11 o clock, Clock tower, be there or else"

_Oh Gott in Himmel!_

**10:53 a.m**

Walking up to the clock tower. I can see Jools is about to burst with anticipation. Jesus it's not like we actually did anything. Rosie and Mabs are there, wondering why she is so jumpy. Oh great I can see miss huffy knickers too.

"Hiya" I said but Jools came over and leapt on me. "Arrggghhhhh Gerroff you Lez!"

"What is with you Jools? Why the sudden meeting?" she pointed at me and people started staring at me.

Brave Gee... come on, it's just your besties and Miss Huffy Vole. That was meanio.

"I... Well... Dave and I... Well..."

"Oh spit it out, your starting to sound like Ellen" huffed Voley.

"We nearly had sex last night" They all just stared like a bunch of stary things on stary tablets.

I re-laid the whole story and how I stopped because Robbie crossed my mind. Then how he got huffy then left.

"Whoa! And he is going to the gig tonight, which btw Sven has themed. You must arrive dressed as a pop star" Rosie commented. She was wearing he beard again. _Gott in Himmel_

"What in the name of arse made you and Dave nearly have Sex? Did you not even think of Robbie, how you could do this to him I will never know!" Huffed the Voley one.

"Don't be like that Jas; it's not as if I don't have feeling for Dave or Robbie because I do. I love Robbie so much but I just cannot get Dave out of my head. We got slightly carried away last night and I think I upset him. I should be the one to blame I know, I always mess everything up. So you can say what you like about me Voley but I don't care because you cannot possibly understand"

Seriously, why was I weeping? I stormed off and I could hear them moaning at Jas. I just walked and walked and found myself sitting next to a tree. Great all I have is a tree for a friend.

**1 hour later...**

I am now home again, the tree was creeping me out. I need to figure out my outfit. I shall put the music channel on for guidance.

**2 seconds later...**

Rihanna – Only girl in the world video is on. It's perfect, apart from the red hair. I will ring Mutti. She has many different hair dyes in her room; maybe she will let me borrow one.

Ringing Mutti.

"Hello"

"Hello Mutti its Georgia"

"Oh hello darling are you alright?"

"Yes Mutti I am fine thanking you, quick thing. The gig tonight is fancy dress. You have to dress as a pop star and I have chosen Rihanna. Do you have a red hair dye I could borrow for tonight?"

"Yes of course darling, at the bottom of the wardrobe there are many different shades of red. I suggest the number 305 if it's the only girl in the world video dear"

Gott in Himmel. That was probably the coolest sentence Mutti has ever said. She has let me dye my hair and knows about popular music. Oh Lord Sandra.

"Thanking you Mutti, I shall be off now. Pip"

And I put the phone down.

**2:00 p.m**

Jesus my hair is Red. It does however look_ vair_ good. Now I need to pop to Topshop, luckily I have still got many spendaroonies from my birthday. I need the outfit replica.

**4:00 P.m**

Back from Topshop, they had exactly what I wanted. I have got a white top that is sort of boob tube I suppose. But it enhances your boobs and zips up at the back and I have a flowery skirt and a flower to go in my hair. With black biker boots.

**2 seconds later...**

The flower is the size of Mars!

**1 second later...**

Not literally otherwise it wouldn't go on my head. Speaking of which I have 3 hours until I meet Ellen and RoRo at the clock tower. I am ignorous vousing Jas.

**6:53 p.m**

Walking to the clock tower. My hair is curled and volumosity to the max and my makeup is perfect, I even have a little tan.

"Bloody Aunt Nora Gee. You look hot" said Rosie, dressed as Pink. Very well I have to say.

"Are you on the turn RoRo?" she winked and started walking.

"Ellen, you look good too." She was dressed as Ke$ha in the tik tok video.

"Thanks Gee and I heard what Dave did to you last night, I am sorry" she sniffed slightly.

"Aaah no time to worry my friends, I am full of Glaciosity and I am eschewing him with a firm hand. Tonight is time to party!"

We all whooped and made our way to the gig. There we many beyonce's from the single ladies video and a lot of Robbie Williams. But no one was Rihanna. We approached the door and we could hear the music inside. Dear Gott in Himmel. Sven had Missy Elliot on. Get your freak on. Typical.

Good grief.

**20 minutes later...**

I have never being more popular with boys; they are all hang around me and twisting. It is vair groovy. Jas has arrived as Christina Aguilera in the dirty video. But I am still ignoring her.

I need the tarts wardrobe. Badly. I skipped off (not literally because my nungas would have fallen out of this top) and reapplied makeup. Unfortunately, Lindsay was in there. But fortunately she was dress as Miley Cyrus. That was just funny.

"What you laughing at Nicholson?" she questioned

"You face" and I walked off.

**Back out on the dance floor...**

The barmy Army has arrived. Jesus! Dave is also here. No, no brain. Eschew him! Who is he dressed as?

**2 seconds later...**

Oh god. Michael Jackson.

**3 seconds later...**

He hasn't noticed me yet. That's a good thing. Maybe he won't.

Mabs and Jools have come in as Gaga and Beyonce from the telephone video. It was very good. Then Jools noticed it was me. And too my embarrassment started yelling.

"BLOODY HELL GEE! I THINK I AM ON THE TURN!" to which everyone (including Dave) turned to look at me. Great. Eschew woman! Eschew!

Then to make matters worse, Sven put only girl in the world on. Great, now I am expected to dance.

**3 minutes later...**

Song is almost done. And I acted up and danced. With people cheering me on and with the ace gang (even the Voley one) joining in. We did the over sexual hormonal Viking Dance which Rosie made up to entice a mate. It went something like...

_Wiggle, wiggle_

_Smack on side of botty, smack other side._

_Drop down and up with a nunga and bottom enhancing move._

_Then wiggle, wiggle._

_Shimmy down, on all fours (difficult in this top)_

_Roll over onto back and shimmer of the floor._

_Sit up and roll over again. Up off the floor and pose._

Very seductive in my humble opinion.

**20 minutes later...**

I am twisting with Jools and Rollo. It is very fun. Actually it's Fabnosity to the highest level. But I have this nagging feeling I will give in and end up with Dave again. No brain! Eschew! Good grief.

Mark big gob has noticed me. This is not good.

"Oh Georgia, how about my trouser snake in your happy place, you daft tart" that was nice of him wasn't it.

But OhMyGiddyGodPants I did not expect what happened next. Dave was over at him like a shot. Crap and _Merde_!

"I suggest you shut your trap hole big gob. Encase you haven't noticed she has a boyfriend who could easily duff you up like I am about to" I was about to run over and stop him but before I could.

Boof! He smacked him right in the face. Rosie ran up to the mike near Sven and yelled through it.

"Dave the so called sodding laugh you annoying little twat because of what you did to Georgia last night, stop trying to act macho and leave him be. Mark big Gob, eff off back to where you belong you measly little Shit!"

No one could believe it. I couldn't believe it. Dave couldn't believe it. Mark big gob couldn't believe it. Even Sven couldn't believe it.

Dave let go of mark and kick him in the shin before walking off. He grabbed his coat and pointed at me.

"Georgia, you, me outside right now, we need to talk" Oh double crap and _Merde_!

I followed but jas put her hand on my arm and had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Jas, I'll be fine" I glared at Mark big gob on my way out and spat at him. Ha! That will teach him.

**2 minutes later...**

I went outside but couldn't see Dave anywhere. Then I heard a little sobbing and turned to see him on the bench by a bin. Lovely. He had his head in his hands. Bearing in mind he is still dressed as MJ. This looks quite odd. Oh well such is the life of Rihanna. I looked down to see I had slightly fallen out my top, not by much though. The nipples were still covered up.

"Dave? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What did you say to Rosie, I did nothing to hurt you last night?"

"I didn't make you out to be the bad guy, I told her what happened and that it was my fault as I upset you and that you got a bit miffed with me though. She doesn't see it that way; she says her Viking visions see differently"

"Georgia, why did you tell her, this is between you and me"

"Rosie is my best friend; I have to tell her, it eats me alive otherwise"

"Jas is your best friend not Rosie"

"Well... Yes but she was all huffy knickers with me that I was leading you on when we did number 8 on the snogging scale!"

"The scale? Number 8?"

"Upper body fondling – indoors"

"Oh two nights ago. Look, I know you love Robbie and I respect that but I cannot help feeling like this, you look amazing tonight. So beautiful and tbh, I don't blame Jools for being on the turn, poor Rollo. But what I am trying to say is that I love you gee"

I stared at him like an agog on agog tablets.

* * *

There is Chappy 6; I am on a roll today. (Not a bread one)

Review Xx


	7. Gossip, Gossip and thrice Gossip!

Heya to all my avid readers, here is chappie 7. it's a good chapter filled with gossip and groovnosity. To ll the Dave and Gee loves, it will be a little while till they are officially together. There is a few more situations to go through before we reach that place. including an Ace gang pregnancy. But do not fear. All is well. Please keep me happy with your reviews, i love to hear your comments.

Sx

Disclaimer: I down't own anything. _Merde_

**

* * *

**

**Still stood outside the club with Dave...**

Having just told me he loves me, I sat next to him. Oh _Merde_, why tell me now, why could he have not wait until me and Robbie was up She Cree without a paddle.

**2 seconds later...**

But I really, really love him, I mean like him. I really, really like Dave. He is _Tres_ groovy and marvy with a hint of total gorgeosity.

**3 seconds later...**

I am now holding his hand. Why, why and thrice why does this happen to me. I now have two purchases from the bakery of love. And instead of me having my Robbie éclair, I have unintentionally purchased a Dave the tart.

**4 seconds later...**

I need to say something, or I will be up She Cree without a paddle.

"Umm... Dave, I really, really like you, I do. But I really need to sort things out in my head before I make any rash decisions. I hope you don't hate me, because the last two nights have meant something to me and it shows me you want me as much as I want you. But the whole Robbie going to New Zealand situation type fandango, I just need some time, to clear my head"

"Kittykat... I could never ever in a million years hate you, you are too funny, beautiful and well too great at snogging to hate"

Typical... bring some hilariousity to this situation.

"Dave this is supposed to be a grown up conversation"

"You, me, grown up? Pfft"

"Whatever... but will you agree to give me some time?"

"Of course Kittykat... I know it's hard (Oo-er) and ultimately you will make the decision"

That Oo-er had done it, I was laughing like a loon on loon tablets. So was he for that matter.

**4 minutes later...**

I re-entered the disco and joined the gang. There was a round of are you alright and what did he say but I said that we shall have a meeting tomorrow about it. Then just as this party could get any weirder Nauseating p. Green showed up with spotty Norman on her arm. I feel sick.

**3:05 a.m**

Just got home, Aaah life is so filled with Confusinosity. I sent my letter off to Robbie a few days ago now so I should hear a reply in a few days time. Hmmm... Possibly. Oh I don't know I am so vair tired I think I might ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

**Sunday Arvie...**

**12:05 p.m**

Bloody Aunt Nora I woke up late. I remembered everything from the night before. It seems really surreal. I still laugh at Jools saying ooh I think I'm on the turn.

**5 seconds later...**

"HEGGO GINGE WE ARZ BACK! DID YOU MISS- GINGE YOUR HAIR ALL RED!" great Swiss family mad are back. And Vatti isn't pleased.

"YOU WHAT-?" He screamed up the stairs.

"Bob calm down I said she could" piped Mutti.

I went downstairs in a pair of skinny's and a blue vest top with my Black leather jacket. Arms pushed up as usual. I put my hair in a bobble and pinned it into a bun with my front hair out of the bobble. Groovy.

**2 minutes later...**

Dad nearly fell off his chair when I came downstairs.

"It looks great Georgia" said mum, but Vatti just glared at her. Just because he has a badger attached to his face and hardly any hair on top.

"Don't be so bloody rude" said Vatti in an ungrateful way. I must have said that out loud. I Picked up my purse and headed toward the door. "And where are you gallivanting off too?"

"Ace gang meeting at the park at half 12 to assess situations that went on last night at the party" and stormed out the door I did.

**12:27 p.m**

The gang ahead are dithering like Ellen with excitement. The boys were playing football, including the Sexy hornmeister himself.

"GEE TELL US EVERYTHING OR ELSE" warned Rosie who had got her beard out. This had got the attention of the boys who all turned around and saw me coming. Unfortunately, Tosser Thompson and his Tosser friends were biking by and had a few comments to say.

"Oh slag, be careful of your nungas, wouldn't want them to fall out would we now" seriously they need some new chat up lines.

"Piss off you bunch of homosexualists" oh God not another fisticuffs please Dave? He winked at me and the Tossers tossed off.

Phew!

"Hello Ace Gang, Mabs, Jools, Rosie, Jas, Ellen, what brings you here?"

"You and Dave do now sit" said Jools

Then the lads shouted across from the footie pitch.

"We can hear you, just so you know"

"Well block your ears then, the Viking one needs to know about the fisticuffs and talks that proceeded, hence why I have my beard, carry on with your footie oh trouser-snaked ones"

Dave just stared over at Rosie, who was still wearing the beard, and shook his head and carried on the football. I saw him smiling though so it's all good.

"Now spill" said Mabs

"Well you saw what happened with mark big gob, then when I went outside he was sobbing on the bench, then we got into a little tiff, he didn't like the fact that I told you all we nearly had sex. Then he said he didn't blame Jools for being on the turn as I looked beautiful, he said that a lot actually. But then, he told me he loved me. And I am pretty sure in my head that I feel the same way about him, but I love Robbie as well"

They all just looked at me like a bunch of agogs on agog tablets.

"You... you like love him too... or something" I was surprised as that came from Jas not Ellen.

"I don't know, I think so, I definitely like him. I mean, what is there not to like? He is handsome, got a great body-"

They all stared at me like stary things.

"What?" I am more confused than a confused bloke on confused tablets.

"You have seen his body?" Rosie questioned, now with her pipe in her mouth.

"Rosie, we nearly had sex remember?" They all nodded and understood then.

"When you nearly did, what was you like, feeling and thinking?" asked Mabs.

"Well I remember that I wasn't nervous, the fact it was Dave, I was sort of comforted, I would probably have been terrified if it was Robbie. And it sort of felt right. But then I thought of Robbie and I just had to stop because I couldn't do that, I couldn't sleep behind his back. It's not right"

"You did the right thing Gee, I mean I think Dave would be better for you than Robbie, but I could never imagine cheating on Tom behind his back, even if I liked another person more"

"Same here, couldn't do it to Rollo"

"Me neither, I love Sven too much"

"I and Dec are Great, I couldn't either"

"Or me and Ed"

**2 minutes later...**

Something we hadn't noticed was the boys had stopped playing footie and was also sat down but a distance away. Sven had a beard and piped. Oh god, they were assessing Dave. We stopped our conversation and listened for a bit. Then when they looked over we would pretend to be talking. It was vair funny. We listened...

"Dave, you told her you love her?" said Rollo

"Yeah I did, and I feel so much better for it" Dave was smiling like a smiling thing on smiling tablets

"Well it took you long enough mate" said Tom. "By the way Dave, I heard from Jas, as usual, she never keeps anything quiet, it would annoy me if I was Gee, but she said something happened between you and her Thursday night"

While we were listening Jas huffed at the comment Tom made, she would put him in his place later for sure. We listened again.

Dave had gone bright red. "Well err... Oh I may as well tell you as she has told all the girls anyway, why do they tell each other everything?"

"Because they are girls Dave you nincompoop" said Ed.

"Right, well I and Georgia on Wednesday night did a number 8 on their so called scale"

"Upper body fondling indoors" said Dec "Ellen told me about it. She made me memorise it"

"Oo-er Dave, what else?" said Rollo.

"Well then on Thursday we nearly had sex" they were as agog as a bunch of agogs in agog land.

"Nearly? Vat happened?" questioned Sven with the beard and pipe.

"Well she like took my shirt off, she went jelliod at me, I could tell, so I took hers of too, she let me give her a number 8 again then she froze" I did not go jelliod over him!

"Was she nervous about it?" asked Tom

"No she said she couldn't do it because of Robbie" they all nodded like a bunch of nodding things.

"I think it was probably for the best Dave, if Gee really like you she would have to end it with Robbie before she did anything like that with you" said Tom, he really is the wise man of the forest.

"So Dave, that would have been your first time, was you nervous?" asked Rollo.

"Do you know what, I don't think I have ever been so nervous" Dave said

"Really?" Rollo questioned.

"Of course not you tit, I was more nervous when we talked last night, it felt right with Gee." They all nodded again. What was this nodding convention? Just then they looked over.

Quick do something.

"Omg that was funny, but what was even funnier was that time Herr Kamyer said he used the tea towel to stop his balls moving" and we all pretended to fake laugh. Actually they were real laughs because that was a vair funny moment.

The boys turned back and started chatting again. We continued into our conversation.

"So did he really make you jelliod Gee?" asked Mabs.

"Of course he did, he is vair gorgeous and sexy, with a body to die for. How could one not go jelliod?"

"I heard that gee" called Dave. Merde. I turned around and smiled at him. He winked again, making me jelliod.

"Right enough conversation, Sven I wanna snog and yodel at fish again" and with that they were off, yodelling. _Gott in Himmel!_

"Well then... Rollo I am having snogging withdrawal come here you great baboon" and they went off on a snogging adventure. In fact all the couples did, leaving me and Dave to stare at each other. He really is very gorgeous.

"Thank you Kittykat" he smiled. I did not say that out loud.

"Yes you did" oh Gott in Himmel. He is telepathic.

"No I didn't your just being really freaky deaky." I smiled and so did he. I jumped on him.

**20 minutes later...**

We came out of the bush I pushed him in after doing a bit of 7. We are turning into my parents. He tweaked my nipples. The gang needn't know. He did put his hand down the back of my jeans and squeezed my bum. Is that a number 9?

At least I think so. I shall be the last to know.

* * *

Please review, it would make my day. And post your comments today!

Gee x Dave = LOVE!

Sx


	8. The phone call of all phone calls

hey again readers. There is a bit of a huffle and shuffle in this chapter, it's sort of a filler chapter really, not the best one yet. But the next one i can sense will be great. Of course i know, because i write them :L Well anyways cherrio matios, andio haveio a greatio timeio reading this storyio. Stop Brain shut up (io)

Sx

Disclaimer: i don't own anything *sadface*

**Thursday 17th March.**

**7:00 P.m**

Not much to report on over the last few days apart from Mutti filled in the form to let me go on the Kiwi-a-go-go trip! Yes, yes, and thrice yes! I was all like sweet and stuff. It felt weird. But I tried to get in her good books as she had a fight with Vatti and she was in a mood.

"Mutti?"

"What Georgia I have a headache from shouting at your father" she rubbed her head for effect.

"Does that mean you have finally shaken him off and have had enough of his badger beard ways?" oh how I make myself laugh, unfortunately it seems to only be myself.

"No it doesn't, don't be cheeky, what do you want?" she was really huffy at me. Bit like Jas.

"There is a school trip to kiwi-a-go-go land and I would like to go, it's free apart from spendaroonies. Please Mutti?"

"Oh alright, give us the damn sheet, I will sign it before I change my mind" and she did!

**3 seconds later...**

She and Vatti seem to be on the war front with each other this week. Since I dyed my hair he has been all huffy and wearing his leather trousers.

**4 seconds later...**

It was funny when I went to school on Tuesday (I was suspended on Monday remember), I thought I was going to get a right rollicking of Hawkeye but no I didn't.

"Morning Georgia, you're early this morning, something wrong. Oh and your hair does look nice"

I mean seriously? What was with that? I just walked in with Jas and that was it. I haven't even been told off once this week. Even when I asked the Ace gang about the 'Dave the laugh's hand down my pants and squeezing my botty' situation type fandango.

"If your snoggee put's their hand down the back of your jeans and squeezes your bottom, does that count as a number 9?" I enquired.

"Why, is that what Dave did Sunday afternoon when we left?" said inspector el beardo of the yard.

"Ummm... yeah he did, I already feel bad enough about the whole Robbie type fandango, and I just wanted to know"

"Hmmm... I don't think it does, maybe 8 ½, body squeezing. New one for the scale now" said Mabs.

And they just left it at that, well most of them did. On the way to R.e after Break Jas whispered to herself 'tart' and didn't think I heard. I looked at her but she gave a smile. It was still _vair vair_ rudey dudey.

**7:30 p.m**

Phone is ringing.

"Mutti I am very busy would you please answer the phone" I enquired when plucking my eyebrows. I have picked up a tip in Cosmo about how to make it hurt less by using Aloe Vera. I really does work.

"I am getting Libby changed, can you pleased get it?" Mutti said.

"It's probably one of your mates anyway Georgia" piped Vatti.

"Fine, I'll get the bloody phone" I stormed down the stairs

Huff, huff, pant, pant. Answer the phone.

"Hello house of Nicholson, were the loons run free"

"Georgia, is that you? You haven't changed have you" There was a laughing on the other end of the phone. A laugh I only knew too well. JESUS! ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE!

"Robbie, is that you?" I asked... just to make sure.

"Yeah... it's me Gee. How are you?" his voice was making me Jelliod.

"I'm good, thanks, did you get my letter?" why ask that Gee?

"Yeah I did, just this morning, your coming over? I cannot wait to see you Gee" There was a giggling on the other end of the phone and an Oi! From a bloke. What is going on?

"What is going on in the background?"

"Oh don't worry; my roommate had a girl over last night. They have just come down the stairs" he laughed again.

"Ahh well, that's good. What time is it their?" Again Gee? What's with the questions?

"It's just gone quarter past 8 in the morning" Then my front door bell rang. "Hold on Robbie, the front door has gone, well not literally, I meant someone has rang the bell"

"Yeah sure" He laughed. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Dave. All smiling and happy. Aw crap!

"Oh hi Dave, can you wait a moment, I am on the phone" He waltzed into my house and sat on the sofa. The cheek of him.

"I'm back Robbie, sorry about that"

"Who is it?" what? It's me you arse.

"It's me Georgia" seriously, why am I the only intelligent one around here.

"No, I know it's you, I meant who was at the door?" oh, now I feel unintelligent.

"Oh, it's Dave. He has come to annoy me at quarter to eight at night" Dave just smiled on the couch and blew a kiss. I went slightly jelliod. Damn.

"Oh Dave, say hi to him for me" his voice was like velvet down the phone.

"I will do, I have to go now Robbie. Dave is telling me he is hungry, the cheek of him"

"Alright Gee, I shall speak to you soon, love you" and we both hung up.

**3 seconds later...**

I fell over. Like collapsed by the phone. Dave just laughed and picked me up, and plonked me on the sofa. One of my nungas fell out. And Dave was like an agog on agog tablets.

"DAVID!" I said putting my nunga back in and slightly hitting him on the head. (With my hand not my nunga)

"Gee, you do have amazing nungas" that's it.

"Out DAVID! Get out" he giggled and legged it to the door, not before giving me a good 6, then a bit of neck nuzzling. He left then. _Merci!_

**Thursday 17****th**** March**

**Break...**

Ace gang meeting by the loos. We are here to discuss the Robbie phone call type situation fandango. I haven't mentioned the falling out of the nunga holder fandango yet. I might not. They all probably know. If Dave told Tom and Tom told Jas. Jas would tell the world through her radio waves.

"So what happened then last night? Apart from your nunga falling out in front of Dave" said Rosie.

I glared at jas. Radio jas strikes again.

"Well, thanks for that Jas and your radio airwaves, but anyway Robbie rang me last night. We had a short conversation last night as it was cut short by a Dave. But it was nice to hear his voice again. It made me vair filled with Confusinosity as when he made me Jelliod down the phone, I didn't go half as jelliod as I expected. I think I handled the situation well"

"I think I know why?" said Jools. We just stared at her. She was nodding like a nodding thing.

"And why is that Jools?" She was still nodding. No wait she has stopped, probably neck ache.

"You're in love with Dave, you like him more, he gets you more jelliod than Robbie and in my opinion, even though Robbie is one heck of a fit lad, I still think Dave is better" We all just looked at her again. Then Mabs and Ellen piped up.

"I totally agree" said Mabs. "Dave is one hottie"

"Yes... err... he is... you should be with him... or something" said Ellen (also known as the dithery one)

"Well you all need to shush because I have news Gee. Tom told me this morning that Robbie is coming home on Friday for the gig Saturday and to see his family and is going back Monday morning"

JESUS CHRIST AND ALL HIS DISCIPLES! OhMyGiddyGodPants!

"Right that's it, tomorrow after lunch we just have two free periods. Let's bunk and get outfits from town" said Jools; we were all in agreement, even miss huffy knickers.

**In German... **

So the whole Ace Gang we talking of the Stiff Dylan's gig on Saturday night. But no one knew who was going to sing. As Robbie went to kiwi-a-go-go Land. But because he is coming back, he might be doing that as a sort of last gig. I just realised. Robbie will be in the same land as me tomorrow evening. OhMyGiddyGodPants!

As a joke, Herr Kamyer has put on sunglasses for when he talks to me, because of my hair. Oh how that is funny. Not.

"Herr Kamyer, it's not funny taking the Mickey like that" he just laughed and said something in German.

**Walking home...**

We are having a ball on the way home. We are singing Rihanna really loudly.

"WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL-"went Jools. She does have a great singing voice.

"-LIKE IM THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD-"carried on Ellen.

"-LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU'LL EVER LOVE-"I chimed in.

"-LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS YOUR HEART!-"screamed Rosie? That hurt a bit. You know.

Then Jas and Mabs finished with an "ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD!" then we all continued to finish the song.

Suddenly out of nowhere the barmy army came out and started joining in. All 12 of us, walking down the street and singing. Great fun. Dave and Tom were doing the dance the ace gang did last week at Sven's gig. It was actually one of the most hilarious things you would ever see. Well it was until Sven joined in. That made it even more hilarious. He was going "Oh Ja! Ja! Rosie look, Ja!" she was just smiling, i on the other hand thought i was going to die of embarrassment.

**20 minutes later...**

Jas and tom have just left me and Dave. Jas said they were going rambling before her olds get back. I suspect she will be arranging he owls as well. We have kept up the singing all the way up to now.

"Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only PANTS in the world" Dave carried on. That was it I was a gonner. It was a vair hilarious moment. I grabbed onto the lamppost for support. I was having a laughing spaz to end all laughing spazzes.

He stopped singing. And grabbed my face and snogged it. I went jelliod. I broke apart.

"Not fair mister" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that Kittykat?" he smiled and again I went jelliod. Like really jelliod!

"You make me jelliod" he smirked like a smirking thing on smirking tablets. Oooft! He is vair yummy scrumboes. I feel all jelly like when he stares at me. Oh _Gott in Himmel_! "Oh snog me you fool!"

And I attacked him. Haha! Then I broke away, winked at him and ran off. Well he followed me and when I got home. No one was in.

**3 seconds later...**

So we continued our little snogarama in my room with a bit of 8 happening again. It was a great snog. Nip libbling, varying pressure, neck nuzzling, ear snogging, tongues the whole lot. When he finished I just layed there. It was the best snog ever! It's funny, we haven't spoken of last Thursday or Friday but he saw my outfit hung up from the party and decided to bring it up.

"You did look extremely hot in that outfit Kittykat" he commented. I couldn't speak; I was still frozen from that snog. It was a phwoar snog.

"Hnnggmhh" was all I managed to say. And I couldn't say anything else afterwards as he attacked. And gave me the next best snog of my life.

* * *

Please review, it would make my day :)

sx


	9. Bunking Off, Shops and shenanigans

Hello again readers, 3 chapters in one day. This is mental; I am on such a role. This one sort of is the starting point of the big break up between Robbie and Gee, we all know it's going to happen because it's a Gee and Dave fanfic :L anyway enjoy!

Sx

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Friday 18****th**** March**

**Lunch...**

OhMyGiddyGodPants!

**2 seconds later...**

Yes, yes and thrice yes! Robbie is landing tonight! I am all jelliod and nervy just thinking about it.

**1 second later...**

We are bunking off in a moment to get outfits. Mutti gave me 20 squids this morning! Then out of nowhere Vatti gave me a tenner! As if my day could have got any better, I still have cash from my birthday money 9 months ago (15 squids to be precise) and grandad came over last night and gave me and Libby a fiver each!

**3 seconds later...**

Meaning if my calculation is correct (maths isn't my strong point) that I has 50 quid! Result!

**5 seconds later...**

Rosie has a plan, we need to distract Elvis but none of us can do it. I got it!

"Rosie gets the midgets to distract him!" I smiled to myself.

"Great thinking Gee" and she ran off to find them. We however were in the loos. One cubicle holding 6 (5 beings Rosie has just jogged off) growing women. However it manages to still have room. I suspect the cubicles were made big so people like Slim and nauseating P. Green can get in them.

Lindsay and ADM have just come in. Crap, if Rosie returns now we are doomed for.

"So you excited, Robbie is back tonight?" said ADM.

"What? Where did you hear that?" said the wet drip.

"I heard Nicholson and her mates talking, he is here to see his family for the weekend"

"Nicholson, why would he tell her and not me, I thought we were suppose to keep in touch?" she was sobbing now. Great.

"Lindsay he might not have been keeping in touch with her. You know her friend, is it Jasmine? Well she dates Robbie's brother. That may be how they found out"

I had a great urge to shout out; you're wrong ADM he has been in touch with me! But I would reveal us and we would get conduct marks. Possibly along with detention.

"I suppose so, I prey to god, if Robbie has been in touch then we are going to do something about it, that slime ball Nicholson won't have Robbie by the end of this weekend" and they walked out of the loos. We listened out, as they were walking out the doors. "You girl, take that stupid beard off and you're not allowed pipes in school"

Rosie was back.

**1 hour later...**

Yes, we are out. The midget's distracted Elvis by mooning at him. While he was chasing them around we snuck out. Then legged it to town. Unfortunately from school to town; you have to go past Foxwood. They were still on their lunch break.

"Oi! Show us your nungas!" said one boy. Rosie ran up to him with her beard on and said quite loudly

"SHOW ME YOU TROUSERSNAKE FIRST" that soon got the boys backing away. We saw the barmy army and waved. Dave smiled and winked at me. But I didn't dither, Ellen did.

"OOOH Georgia he like... or something... winked at... you"

"Sometime today would be great Ellen" I said and she stopped.

**3 minutes later, in town...**

But anyways, so yes we are in town and the first shop was accessorize. I feel like walking into a princesses walk in wardrobe when I walk in that shop. I have printed a picture of Rihanna and I want to get a similar look. The red hair was definatley a boost for me. I was getting more noticed. But at the gig, I didn't want to risk my nungas falling out again.

"Oooh look at this" Jools motioned us towards the head dress section; there was many beautiful and shiny things. God I sound like a pike when I say that.

5 seconds later...

I turned around and saw an exact (well similar) one to what Rihanna is wearing in the picture. 12 squids. Hmmm... I'm getting it! I walked to the counter and the girl smiled.

"Wow, your hair is really nice. That will be 6 quid please" huh?

"Thanks, but it says 12 quid on the label"

"Everything is half price today, 6 quid please" I gave her the six quid and when the others finished. We went to Top shop. They also have got a sale on. 25% discount to store card holders. That is me.

15 minutes later...

This is no good I need assistance. There was a hot guy patrolling the shops. He was about mid twenties. I shall not do a jas and say I am a size smaller. I am le size 12 and proud. Anyway, I went over.

"Errmm... excuse me?" he looked over and smiled.

"Wow your hair looks great, the Rihanna look is it?" I nodded "How can I be of assistance?"

Damn it. He was gay.

"Umm... I want a dress similar to this one here" I got out the photo and he smiled.

"Aaah yes, follow me, we have quite a few varieties of that sort of dress but I am assuming you want the same colour? We wouldn't want it to clash with your hair" I nodded like a nodding thing. I cannot believe he is gay!

He led me over to a rail at the back and pick up a dress with was the same colour and style as the one in the photo. It was beautiful and 25% off. So the R.R.P or whatever it is price is £30 pounds. What is 25% off?

**2 minutes later...**

Hold on ¼ of 30 is £7. 50, so 30 minus 7. 50 is...

**30 seconds later...**

£22.50! Finally we got there. I can get that.

"Madame?" the guy was still stood there holding the dress.

"Aaah sorry, just doing some calculations in my head. Now say for shoes, if have many pairs at home. What sort of shoe would be best with this dress?" i tried to sound a bit less common. Which was working I think.

"That is quite alright Madame, as for shoes I would say a boot would be better if you're wearing it to a party. Flat not healed. Black not brown and longer than ankle and short than knee length and sandals if you're not, say for the summer look, something like a gladiator shoe would be best"

Bloody Aunt Nora! I love this bloke. I have always wanted a gay best friend. I didn't say this outloud though, as if he turned out not to be gay then I was in major poo and _Merde_.

"Thanks for the advice. I appreciate it"

"Not at all Madame" and he wandered of leaving me with the dress"

Again I paid for this dress with the woman behind the till also commenting on how nice the hair looks and went to meet Jools and Jas who had finished and was waiting for the rest.

"I got the dress! It's perfect! I am so excited now, Robbie won't be able to resist" I was all jumpy like a jumpy thing. Until jas butted in.

"Or Dave the Laugh, he will think you're pretty hot too, in fact he always does doesn't he" We all stared at her. (When I say all, I mean me and Jools) the others returned with outfits and we headed off to boots. Where I bought some new lippy, maccy and foundation. I still had a 15 quid left and the gang had some left to, so we went to internacionale and bought more clothes. I got some undies and a fluff jumper top thingy.

**On the way home... **

We got outside Stalag 14 just as the bell went. The boys were there so we legged it towards them and ran off before Hawkeye noticed us with shopping bags.

"Shopping ladies, naughty naughty" said Rollo "Did you get something sexy for me to enjoy Jools"

She blushed 2 shades shorter than a tomato. I don't blame her really. Then I thought of something funny, maybe i shouldn't say this, Aaah well...

"No Rollo, she bought them for me, she's on the turn remember?" Everyone laughed like a loon apart from Rollo and Jas. Why was jas not laughing? Actually she had moved 3 ft from Jools and was stood next to tom. After that the tension was broke.

"WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM THE ONLY PANTS IN THE WORLD" Oh _Gott in Himmel_.

Dave was singing only pants in the world again. We were laughing like loons on loon tablets. Then the song changed.

"The hills are alive with the sound of PANTS" I was nearly on the floor laughing

**8:00 p.m**

"HEGGY HO GINGE! YOU KISS GORDY AND ANGUS" great, my sister is here.

"No Libby, go away" I tried to shove Angus out of my face.

"Bad boy, kiss cats!"

"NO LIBBY"

"YES!"

**13 seconds later...**

Erlack! I just had to kiss Angus. He is probably being licking Naomi's bum-oley. This means i have practically just licked her Bum-oley. I feel sick.

**10 seconds later...**

OhMyGiddyGodPants! Robbie is on the same land as me! Aaaaahhh I feel an Ellen coming on. I am so dithery I could never sleep at...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Saturday 19****th**** March.**

**11:00 a.m**

Ace gang meeting at Mabs today, I am so uncontrollably nervous for tonight's gig. I think I am going to have a complete ditherama! I have just knocked on the door and the whole ace gang came out and we all started screaming. Until Tom, Dave, Ed, Rollo and Dec went by and we stopped immediately and went inside to continue.

"I am so completely nervous and I am going to have a complete dither spaz in a moment. Whoop!"

Then someone's phone went off. It was Jas.

"Uh-oh" What? Don't say that Jas. "I just got a text of Tom it says"

_Po,_

_Just shown the pictures from Sven's gig to Robbie and he practically dribble at Gee._

_Hunky_

I mean that is amazing" jas finished and I sort of jumped around. He thought I was attractive! The gang joined in and we sort of did a made up dance thing.

"Let's have a snogging scale catch up again. It's been over a week" I said

"Well me and tom reached a 9 last night, it was nice, I was a bit nervy though" said jas and there was a round of 'Wooooo' from Rosie. Then she spoke.

"Well I am still the master of the scale, 10" we all nodded like nodding things.

"Me and Ed are still on 9" said Mabs

"Me and Rollo moved up to 9 aswell" said Jools

"8 said Ellen, finally" we all cheered! And she blushed incredibly. Then they all turned to me.

"Well I had a great time with Dave the other night..."

"It's funny that, isn't it Gee, it always ends up back to Dave. Hmm... I never noticed that before.

* * *

Thanks for reading, keep those amazing reviews coming :)

Sx


	10. Girl Fight and break ups

Heya readers, this is a good chapter, it has dancing, and fighting and arguing and snogging in. I hope you like it. And yes there are a few Rihanna references throughout this story but with dying Gee hair she drawing inspiration from her. This is a bit sad at the end too.

Sx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**Still Saturday**

**7:53 p.m**

Puffing up the hill to meet the gang at the clock tower. I have my new dress which has lots of blowy material. Any elderly lady thought I was the angel Gabriel and ran inside her house. I know this because she said "its angel Gabriel" Fair dos.

**1 minute later...**

I see the gang; well it's just Jas and Jools. Bloody hell, Jools has had a hair cut! Short! It looks Fab! Bloody Aunt Nora!

"Flip me, I'm on the turn for you aswell Jools" she just laughed and spent a few minutes discussing the dresses we bought. When I say dress, Jools has hardly anything on. "Jools why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I am you dumpty, It's the Caribbean style, the other day when we were singing Rihanna, Rollo said he thought she was fit in the Rude boy video, so I thought I would give it a go"

Then I looked at her. I see now. Jas had massive hair and a gold backless dress on with study black shoes and heavy accessories. We saw Rosie coming up the Hill. She was wearing a purple puffball dress and she looked great. Her hair was in a petrol pump. If you don't know what that is then you are _vair_ sad. Or just a lazy minx.

**3 minutes later...**

Mabs came with Ellen. They had cool dresses on too. I told everyone about the elderly lady and everyone laughed like a loon.

**12 minutes later...**

GiddyGodPants! I am shaking more than nauseating P. Green when everyone saw her in the nuddy pants. I am very nervy. I hope he comes. There really is a lot of material to this dress. I have my head gear on and my nungas are hidden. I am ready. Sort of. Here goes...

**10 minute later...**

He's not here yet. Great. The barmy army has just arrived. Now's my chance to talk to them. I ran over. I stood next to Dave and caught my breath.

"Looking good Nicholson" said Rollo.

"Yeah well have you seen your girlfriend, I am now too on the turn. Anyways before he gets here" I stopped to look around "don't say anything about me and Dave please to Robbie. He needs to find out from me"

Dave looked surprised when I mentioned his name. As if this wasn't going to end up being the topic of conversation. Dec nodded. Tom also nodded. Then Rollo and a few others nodded too. What is this a nodding convention?

"Don't worry Kittykat, we won't" he smiled at me and winked. Stop it Dave.

"You better not Dave, or I shall be pulling of your trouser snake and feeding it to Angus" the boys laughed there head off.

That was when the sexiest boy in the world (bar Dave) no Shut up brain! Anyway what was I saying, yeah the sexiest boy in the world walked in. Robbie. I nearly could have fainted on the spot. I grabbed onto Dave for support. But it looked Odd so Rollo who was on the other side, I grabbed onto him aswell.

**2 minutes later...**

"Gee!" he came running over and we hugged for what felt like 25 years. Well I didn't exactly mind. I looked over at Dave and he looked sort of sad. Oh poo and _Merde_.

"I have missed you so much Gee" he was almost weeping. "You look amazing as usual"

I smiled and sucked my nose in. Then I looked over his shoulder and Dave was snogging some random girl. Great. But then something even worse was here. Lindsay. Robbie had to go, because he was singing tonight.

Some dance music came on while we were waiting for the Stiff Dylans. And so we did the dance from last week again. Rosie's nungas fell out and Jools bottom was in the air. What a hoot. The boys were cheering and Rollo got carried away.

"Go on my Jools, shake it" he was stood up and whooping. Oh lord Sandra.

What was worse is that she went over while dancing and gave him a lap dance. Seriously what is wrong with her tonight?

**30 minutes later...**

They came on the stage and Lindsay shoved to the front. And then she did something I never thought I would see. She ripped (yes ripped) her top of and flashed her nungas at Robbie. It was one of the funniest things on this planet. She was dancing with her small breast not moving. The gig had to stop and security dragged her away. When they took her, her nungas wobbled.

Rosie shouted "Corrr!" and I fell over laughing. My sides hurt.

**3 hours later...**

The gig has just finished and it is now just some music playing. Dave is still snogging that girl. I feel inclined to duff her up. Robbie is coming over.

"Gee, think of the wobbling nungas" said Rosie and I were laughing my head off again.

"Are you alright Gee?" said Robbie. I just jumped on him and snogged his face off. Hmmm... It was nice.

**24 minutes later...**

We have just finished snogging. Hang on, why? Oh yeah Dave and the 'tart' has just come over.

"Dave mate great to see you again!" they did this mate hug thing you see in movies. Dave sort of glared at me, no wait that was the tart he was with. Dave was just smiling.

"Your hair is really great Gee, still thinking I prefer it brown" said Robbie. I rolled my eyes. Then Dave spoke up.

"Ummm... Gee can I have a word with you outside please" I nodded and Robbie looked at me funnily.

"Don't worry Robbie I shall tell you when I get back" I waved and he was left with that tart.

I walked outside with Dave and he walked around a corner. Then he attacked me with a snog. I backed away.

"No Dave, not here, not while he is here and especially not after snogging that tart"

"Tart? Are you jealous?" he was leaning against a wall, looking _Tres_ hot.

"Jealous, right. Have you seen what she looks like?"

"WHAT is your problem Gee? Just because I'm not snogging you, you're quite selfish you know!"

"SELFISH! You're the Selfish one! You go and tell me you love me then leave me hanging like a pair of socks on a washing line and snog some random bimbo"

"Do you know what Gee, it's over for us, well I can't really say that can I because we never really was anything, but don't bother giving up anything for me, don't bother making the choice between me and Rob, I am making it for you, go with Robbie"

"Dave don't say that, you know how I feel about you too, please don't do this to me"

"Too Late Gee, it's over" And he walked off down the street to the bus stop.

**2 minutes later...**

I went back to the party and straight into the tarts wardrobe. As I had to walk past everyone, the whole Ace Gang followed me into the toilet. Even Jools got off Rollo's lap and came over. Robbie was just left and looked concerned, but I didn't want to think about it now. I fell on the floor in toilet. Quite a gross thing to do actually. The gang all huddled around and comforted. I explain everything that was said and they all were upset for me. Then I admitted something I wish I hadn't.

"I love him" the gang just looked at me. Then we heard a huge bustle outside in the club. We got up and ran outside. Oh Jesus, Robbie and Dave were fighting. He had come back and Robbie wanted to know why I was crying. That tart was hanging around.

"Why did you make her cry" Robbie and Dave were squaring up. Jesus fisticuffs at dawn.

"I don't mean to make her upset, I never do, she means everything to me, and I would never do anything to hurt her, not even fly to the other side of the world"

"Oh great, thanks Dave for making me fell even more worse for doing it" Robbie shoved Dave.

"Yeah, I bloody well will. You made her miserable, bloody miserable. She hated not having you. Jas even said she was talking of suicide. So yeah I will make you feel bad" Dave shoved Robbie this time.

"Oh and I suppose you're the hero who has made her all better even though she has just gone crying in the toilets"

"Dave mate just leave it, don't say anything you will regret" Said Rollo.

"Yeah calm down Rob" said Tom who had pulled him away. Bloody hell this was really like fisticuffs at dawn.

Then that common bitch piped in who was stood away a bit from Dave.

"No need to worry Dave, she is just a little common tart, you don't need her" this skank said. Not noticing I was there.

"Oi! Look at yourself skank" said Ellen. Bloody hell, no dithering? I all of a sudden got angry. Dave and Robbie were just stood there looking at all us girls in a row. Then out of nowhere. This girl had friends who all stood next to her. Girl fight!

I ran towards her when she turned around and faced Dave. She didn't see me coming and with that I jumped on her and duffed her up. Robbie and Dave were both trying to get me off her while, behind me the girls had taken on someone and massive fisticuffs had started. The lads didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Go on Gee, beat the crap out of her" hollered Rosie while dragging a girl across the floor by the hair. Dear lord.

"Help, get this insane bitch off me" the girl was saying.

"Oh just shut up for a minute bryony" said Dave.

"It's Bethany!" she said.

"Well then Bethany, feel my fist" and I smacked her in the face. I was pulled off by Robbie in the end and this 'Bethany' got up off the floor. She ran towards me and grabbed my hair so I shoved her over. Her nungas fell out. I stood up and covered my eyes.

"Put your tits away Beth" said Dave. Then Beth got up and kneed Dave in the trouser snake. Then I went over to Dave and slapped him. And I slapped that bitch aswell. And she fell over. The security was here and had dragged us all outside to calm down.

4:09 a.m

Well that was a productive night. We girls escaped with the police noticing and Robbie got me home. We snogged for a bit. Then I told him everything that had happened between me and Dave over the past few weeks.

"I am so sorry Robbie, I just was so upset and he was a shoulder to cry on" I started crying, it had been an awful night.

"Gee, you have been honest with me and I know I have been horrible to you, and you don't even no. There is this girl in New Zealand and we have been getting a bit too friendly. I am sorry too. I have to go. I have to be up for the footie match tomorrow"

"Robbie, we can see each other anymore, it's not right. You obviously like this girl and I am not going to stop you, because I like Dave and it's not right"

He agreed but stayed for a bit while I cried and left taking everything with him.

* * *

Well there you go, they have broken up, but it shall be a while before her and Dave is officially together. But I have some ideas in my hand for this. Review!

Sx


	11. Stalking Dave the Laugh

Heya, Avid Readers of my story. This is the next chapter which involves stalking! Of the Dave the Laugh kind. This is a chapter leading up to a bit of bad news for Gee and the ace Gang when someone makes an unwanted appearance and gets in the way of Gee and Dave.

Sx

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

**Sunday 20****th**** March**

**12:13 p.m**

Great. I and Robbie are over, done zilch, zero zip. Last night was eventful, I was bloody lucky I wasn't arrested.

**2 seconds later...**

Of course if that Beth girl hadn't been mean we could have resolved the Robbie and Dave fight type fandango.

**4 seconds later...**

Dave out of my brain. You upset me last night. You noob! I hate him.

**1 second later...**

But I love him! No you don't Gee. Aaah who cares, I have nothing to lose.

**2 seconds later...**

Well that's a lie I have everything to lose. The possibility of a relationship with Dave. I may lose my friendship and possibly my sanity too!

**12:30 p.m**

Bloody hell, the sun is out and it's warm. Hmmm... What to wear? Shorts. Yes show off my tan. I shall put my cowboy boots on with my shorts.

**2 seconds later...**

No, my biker boots, Cowboy, Biker, Cowboy. Aaah I don't know. I am having a really floaty top on though. That's really floaty. Ok. Makeup now. I am going to go natural, so that means Foundation, mascara and lippy.

**30** **minutes later...**

Make is done, phew. Now what to do with my hair? I am going to do big and bold. Back comb at the roots and curl.

**1 hour later... **

Done. I shall but a silver headband on and push it back. I am going Black biker boots. I have shaved my legs and put moisturizer on. I shall be off now.

**Going downstairs...**

"You look nice Georgia" commented Mutti. Hmmm... Why is she being nice to me?

"Thank you Mutti. What temp is it today, do you know?"

"Weather man said 25, hottest day of the year so far, I am taking Libby to see Josh today. I have some things to discuss with his mum. It may take a long time" Oh Lord Sandra on a bicycle.

"That's great Mum, the lads are playing football this afternoon and I intend to watch and support whichever team wins" I laughed, so did Mutti.

"Mum why are you being nice to me?" she looked guilty.

"Well... Um jas rung and said what happened at the club last night and she also said you and Robbie split up, so I thought I would be nice"

Great, out this house you go Gee. I swear it's like an alternate universe. Mum is being nice. Jas is telling people my problems. Oh wait, that happens all the time.

**In the Park...**

What a great day today. The Ace Gang has done similar thinking. We are all wearing shorts. But Mabs and Jools are complaining that their legs are not tanned enough. Robbie has just come on his scooter. Great. The Ace Gang gathered round me and Rosie started growling at him. Seriously RoRo? I broke up with him woman!

**A bit later...**

What. Is. She. Doing. Here? Someone kill me now? That Beth bitch, is here with Dave. She looked over at me. Hahahahaha! She has a black eye. Aww I am the Mutti.

**10 minutes later...**

Ellen has her iPod and speakers with her. She has tunes grooving and we are making up new dances, what fun. It was until me and Mabs started dance like loons on loon tablets and she tripped over her own foot causing all of us to fall over. It was vair Funny.

**10 seconds later...**

The wind has picked up. There was a hill bit and I stood at the top. Looking like a goddess. Rosie filmed me and we made a video of the day. What great fun. She has a YouTube account. She has quite a few hits on her many videos about Vikings.

I grabbed the camera and followed Jools and Mabs spying on the boys. It was Vair Funny. The boys did not know we were filming them. The Barmy Army side were winning 3-0.

"Oh Mabs want to do a number 9? I'm quite hard if you know what I mean" Oh dear Gott. I made myself known and ran onto the pitch with the camera in Ed's face.

"You do realise we just caught you on camera saying that" Then Rosie came running over with her beard on.

"I second that! It is my camera and Edward we have caught you being rudey dudey" Edward blushed slightly and quickly walk off.

Then Dave started snorting. Ellen grabbed the camera and ran up to him. Dave stopped suddenly and motioned for Ellen to follow him with the camera. He was running toward us. Ah Dear this is funny. Ok, correction he was running towards me with Ellen on his tail because he has just snogged me and Beth has huffed off. What great larks.

**Thursday 24****th**** March**

**Up at the crack of 7:00 a.m**

Yesssss! The Vatti has arrived. Literally. Dad has pulled up in his reliant robin before I went to school and has given me 30 squids! He won the lottery you see. 100 pound and I get 30!

**8:15 a.m**

At Jas's Gate. She is sat on the wall and has offered me a midget gem and some jammy dodgers. Seriously. Is everyone in mad land today? Aaah well. Lalalalalalalalalala.

**In Physics...**

Herr Kamyer is taking us today. (Oo-er) we are learning about electricity and something. His hair was all messed up; like he had been canoodling with Miss Wilson. I passed a note to RoRo.

**RoRo,**

**Does Herr Kamyer look like he has being rummaging with Miss Wilson in a bush? And also, you may or may not know that I am Le single girl and operation get into Hornmeister's PANTS (Oo-er) is under way and that is Le fact.**

**Gee x**

"Georgia, vat is you doing?" Herr Kamyer had noticed I was writing.

"No need to worry Herr, its fine, I was taking notes" he went white as a sheet. I thought he might faint.

"Very Vell" he continued talking and I passed the note to Rosie. She started giggling and wrote back.

**Gee,**

**I do too think that they have been 'rummaging' together. And yes we know your single but you really want to get into the Hornmeister's pants? We must stalk him! It is a great opportunity. Ace gang meeting at break and we see who else is involved.**

**RoRo x**

Yes, Yes, and thrice yes!

**Ace Gang meeting at break...**

We were all huddled around a knickertoaster as today was much colder than yesterday. It is amazing how you can get 6 of us on one. Even if Ellen keeps falling off the end.

"What is everyone up to after school?" Said Rosie. You have guessed it. She had the beard on.

"Me and tom are going rambling, he got some new walking boots and he told me about this rabbit hole..." Rosie held her hand up in silence.

"So you cannot help us, Mabs what about you?" I questioned.

"I'm free, but what exactly are we doing?"

"Boy stalking" said Rosie. It was a bit weird with her having the beard on. She looked a bit like an Elvis A.K.A a pervert in a skirt.

"I'm in then, who are we stalking?" Mabs said. I smiled at her and she understood right away.

"I would love to join you, but me and Rollo are supposed to be going on a date tonight. We think tonight is the night. If you get my drift" and we did. She was going to do the number 10 with him. At this bloody rate I will be the last one.

"Ellen, What about you?" Rosie said in her face. I think Ellen got a bit of the beard in her mouth. Erlack!

"Well um I'm with Dec... Tonight is also the um... like... night... or something" we just were agog like agog things in agog land. Then we cheered. I will definatley be the last. I need to beat Voley at least.

"So what's the plan then?" Mabs said

"Well we were thinking if the boys were outside waiting, you 3 could go off and say we have detention. They would walk off then we would follow him. We need to come up with a few excuses for detention though"

"How about, we pushed P. Green over in the shower" said Mabs.

"Good one young Viking" said El Beardo, we just stared at her.

"Shouting at prefects, and going into Elvis's hut without permission" I said, they all nodded.

**Home time, formally known as stalk Dave time...**

We can see the boys from the loos, me Rosie and Mabs all in one cubicle looking out the window. It was a small window. The other had gone up to the boys and they were walking off. Sven, Dave and Ed in one direction, the others in the direction of home. Off we go! Woo fun.

**Outside Luigi's Coffee bar in a bush...**

The boys have gone for coffee. Ed and Sven look like they are comforting Dave. I wonder what's wrong. Aaah I get the gist of it. I'm the problem.

"I wonder why he is so upset?" said Mabs, Dave was getting a bit weepy.

"Probably something to do with you Gee" said Rosie. Thanks for that.

They came out. We went quiet.

"Are you sure she is through with Robbie?" Dave asked Ed. Sven was just slightly grooving too himself.

"Definatley. Tom said, and he is Robbie's brother." They man embraced. It was quite a hot embrace. Mabs was dithering like a prat. Rosie had put her beard on again. I swear she is obsessed with that thing.

"I care for her so much. Then I said those pathetic things to her on Saturday night, then I snogged her on Sunday, she must be so confused all because of me. I just want us to be together"

"Look, you need to tell her how you feel!" said Sven. "I did vat with Rosie, Ja"

None of us expected him to say something. It thought he was going to be grooving all day.

"Weirdly Sven is right, you need to just go for it. Otherwise you will never be together" Sven nodded along with Ed.

Unfortunately. The plan is now over because Mabs sneezed and the boys have found us. We stood up said good day. And ran!

**10 minutes down the road...**

Pant, Pant, Pant. The boys are still behind us. But we are nearly at the school gates and if my calculations are correct. Not long after that is a hill. Not that is makes any different.

**Another 10 minutes later...**

We are at RoRo's and the boys are lurking in the bushes outside. Rosie is making water bombs with bits of fur in. Seriously?

**2 minutes later...**

I, Mabs and Rosie are stationed at the windows. We have quite good shots from down here. Rosie threw one out. It landed on Ed.

"Arrrrgghhh! What is that?" screamed Ed.

Unfortunately for him, not for us though he screamed like a girl. Dave was wetting himself so I threw one at him and got him in the face. He looks like Rosie now with all the beard bits on. Mabs through one at Sven and the boys ran off down the road covered in wet fur. Fun, fun, fun.

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 11. Read and Review. It will make me very happy.

Sx


	12. Emotions and Sadnosity

Heya to all my groovy and marvy followers. Welcome to another chapter of my Gee and Dave fan fiction. This one is going to be a good one, we have lucky and unlucky events and Dave cannot get it in his thick head that Gee wants him. Plus will one of the ace gang surprises us with something unexpected?

Sx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Apart from the plot.

* * *

**Friday 25****th**** march.**

**Up at the crack of 6:00 a.m.**

Bloody Aunt Nora, that's early for me. Vatti nearly choked on his beard and cereal when I walked down the stairs.

"Are you alright Gee? Are their lepers in your bed?" what is he on about? More likely to be lepers in his beard considering they are smaller.

Or is that leprechauns? I shall never know.

**Walking to Jas's...**

Today is warmer than the previous day. But not as warm as it was on Sunday. I ventured out and wore my skirt today. With tights though. I don't want any pervy Elvis types hanging around. My hair is in soft curls out of my beret and I have not much make up on. Well, light foundation and mascara but plenty of lippy. My skirt is above my knee. No one should be made to have a skirt below the knee.

**2 seconds later...**

That in my opinion is torture for popular or normal people. Someone like P. Green would like that. She probably has beaten me on the snogging scale with Spotty Norman. He probably likes the virgin look.

**At Jas's...**

She is sat on her wall. I just walked up to her today; I didn't fancy making her fall of the wall. She needs to listen about the spying we did yesterday. That was a great hoot and a half.

**2 minutes later...**

Told jas about the stalking Dave and Mabs sneezing causing us to run and through water balloons with fur in situation type fandango. It was a mouthful if you ask me.

**In assembly...**

Slim was rambling for about twenty years.

"I would like to speak to you today about the trip to Kiwi-a-go-go land as I understand it. At the Buddha lounge on Saturday a massive fight broke out and some of our girls and the Foxwood lads" She looked over at us. Why? Oh yeah, because we were involved. And since when did she become the all knowing person. "As I was saying, because of recent events the trip has been cancelled until both schools can show proper behaviour"

Good. I didn't wasn't to go anymore. Everyone else in year 10 moaned. I all of a sudden felt very sad. I haven't really thought about what happened between me and Robbie. It really wasn't a great break up and we haven't spoken since. Well, Rosie barked at him and I told her to stop. But the more I think, the more depressed I feel. I only feel half filled. There is something I need to make me happy again. And I was about as close to getting him as slim was touching her feet. Nowhere near close in other words!

"In other news we have a new student to year 10, Bethany is sat over there, please make her feel welcome" What. Slim pointed to the bitch from the party. And she was smirking at us. Bitch. Ace Gang meeting it is now.

**Lunch, Ace Gang Meeting...**

"I cannot bloody believe it! The nerve she has to come to this school!" said Rosie with her beard on; this time she had sideburn and furry eyebrows as well!

"I bet she is a St Mary's type, they take in any old trash at that school" Said Mabs.

"I cannot believe this, she is going to make our life hell now" said Jas. She was in a right huffy mood now. Not with us gladly.

I just sat there while they all complained. I didn't want to think about it. Robbie and Dave were all I could think about. How could life be like this anymore? Before I realised the gang were around me. I had started crying. I wish they could just leave me alone. Then Slim came over.

"Are you alright Georgia?" her chins wobbled less than usual. I think she has lost weight. I shook my head. "Would you like to talk about it, if not me there is always, Miss Heaton or even the school Nurse?"

I nodded. "I shall see the school nurse thanks" and I walked off in the direction of the nurse room, leaving the gang looking all agog. I just wanted to talk to someone who couldn't judge me for what has happened these few weeks and I just want it all off my chest. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said the nurse. When I opened the door she nearly fell off her seat. I hadn't been in since the bummer twins made me trip over a skipping rope and I cut my knee in year 8. This was a first for both of us. "Georgia Nicholson, what a lovely surprise, how can I help you?"

"I need someone to talk to, someone who won't judge me, my friends are always there but I need someone else"

"Alright love what's the problem?" she was a nice lady and quite groovy. She was late 20s and had nice blonde hair. That makes me sound like I am on the turn. I am not I swear.

**45 minutes later...**

We have been talking for ages. I told her about me and Robbie. She asked about what that relationship was like. I talked about Dave (turns out she lives 2 doors down from him) and how I feel. Then we talked about events over the last few weeks. She gave me contraceptive advice. (That was a bit dodgy) then the whole Girl fight night came up and about the new girl. I said about that she had been with Dave and I got jealous. She suggested I talked to Dave.

"But I don't know what to say to him, every time I think I have the courage, I see him and I lose all confidence again. When we had the argument at the club last week I was heartbroken and so jealous when I saw that Beth girl" i sobbed a bit.

"I think this is really easy to explain. You are undoubtedly in love with him. I get this from students all the time. But with you it's different, you genuinely love him, and you need to do something about it"

I have to have a meeting with her every Tuesday now. She wants me to have spoken to him by the time I come back next week. Well that will be interesting. Not. _Merde_.

**Walking home...**

"Hello sensation seekers" Dave and the Barmy Army had arrived. "Calm down ladies I know I am hot stuff but I can only deal with you all one at a time"

All the girls started going into complete dither mode. I couldn't care less. I just wanted to go home. I walked past everyone who had now gone quiet and continued on down the road.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Rollo ask.

"She has had a bad day, she went to see the school nurse, she has to do that every Tuesday and she has to describe feelings, all because that bitch has started our school" Great. Radio Jas strikes again.

"Not because of that girl Jas, she has had an eventful few weeks and its come and hit her hard" said Jools. Great what is this? Tell everyone about my problems. I stopped and turned around.

"I would appreciate it if the whole world did not know about by problems. It's bad enough slim sticking her bloody nose in" I snapped and walked off.

**Walking home on my own...**

I was crying now and I just wanted to get home. I just want this day to be over. I sort of huffed and shuffled along nearly tripping of my feet. I dropped my bag and everything fell out (of my bag not like my nungas or something). Picking everything up. Rosie, Sven and Dave caught up with me. I stood up, stared at them then carried on walking. Rosie and Sven yodelled off but Dave came running up to me. I shuffled faster and when he caught up again, I finally gave up and sat on a bench. He sat next to me and put his hand on mine. I looked up. He was looking straight into my eyes. My sad, watery red eyes. I burst out crying and he let me lean on him. We were there for hours. He just let me cry on him. And I was thankful for that.

**Finally at my house some 3 hours later...**

Dave and I were in an embrace. He just held me and again, I was thankful. He kissed my hair and my cheek. He stared into my eyes. I puckered. Damn. I may be upset but he is still very gorgey. And he answered. He placed a light kiss on my lips and stroked my hair with a gentle touch. The kiss deepened and I took a grip on his shoulder. A number 3 at the moment. Hmmm... stop puckering lips.

**5 minutes later...**

Right this kiss has gone to a number 6. Tongues are being used. I need to stop. I cannot have any more heartache today. Especially as he will go swanning off with Bethany. But I can't stop. I need him. I want him. He makes me whole again. And I cannot have him because he is taken.

"Dave" – Kiss – "I can't" – Kiss – "do this" – Kiss – "any" – Kiss – "more" He stopped and looked at me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You have to make the decision, It's either me or Bethany, your choice" and I gave him one last kiss and went inside.

**In my room of pain...**

The bed is not a free for all Libby! Not that she can hear me; she is fast asleep with her cold botty against my leg. She has only brought one toy in with her though. But that's too much. Scuba diving Barbies arm keeps going up my bum-oley. Great Dave is sat on my wall just staring up at my window. It's 11:00 p.m for Christ sake. He looks as if he has been crying. God not him too. It's too much.

**5 seconds later...**

Great. Vatti has now come in.

"Will you tell that bloody boy to get off our wall? I assume you know him?" oh jog on. As if I am going to tell Dave to move. I'll probably end up snogging him if I go down there.

"He has a name Dad, and no it's not bloody boy. Its Dave" He can be so rude at time.

"I don't care what he is called get him off my wall"

"It's not your wall, it's the wall and you don't even do anything with it. So why can't people sit on it?"

"Don't make me angry Georgia; I have already nearly lost it with your mother" he handed me a letter. "This came for you earlier today" and he swanned off. Good.

I looked down out of my window but he had gone. Merde. I opened the letter.

**Gee,**

**By the time you read this letter I will be back in Kiwi-a-go-go Land and you will be back at school. I have enjoyed every moment we have shared together and you are a really an incredible girl. **

**Also tell Rosie not to growl at me again next time I come home. She spat in my eye. **

**But where was I, yeah, so I know it would have been hard to have an overseas relationship but I think you should go for it with Dave. He is a great guy and you two would be perfect for each other.**

**Good luck with everything. And remember you will always be in my heart.**

**Robbie Jennings**

**XXxXxXx**

That was it I was crying again. I will never sleep at this rate, I Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

So next chapter is up. Chapter 12, I did cry a bit writing this. Review!

Sx


	13. Party at Rollo's you game?

Heya Avid readers, chapter 13 coming at you like a fast thing on fast tablets. Now I know the last one, was very sad but I can assure you it will not be long before Dave and gee are together. It will be a great moment when it happens. Out of all the stories I have written, this has definatley been my favourite. I may not update after this as it's almost Christmas! 1 day to go! But I shall think after Boxing Day there may be another chapter or two. I have a lot of homework though so I don't know.

Sx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *Sad face* :(

* * *

**Saturday 26****th**** March**

**11:12 a.m.**

Thank goodness yesterday is over. I feel better for it today. Still I hope I haven't upset Dave too much. I had a weird dream about him. He was riding on his camel and the camel bucked Dave off and he was in hospital. He didn't remember me and it was vair sad. I don't want that.

**10 seconds later...**

The phone is ringing. Someone answer it.

"Mutti or Vatti, encase you haven't realised the phone is ringing"

"Well bloody answer it then" said Vatti, that's the sort of parenting I have to put up with.

I stomped down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello welcome to the bad parented home of Nicholson how may I help you?"

"Do you have to be so childish down the phone, Gee?" It was Jas. Great.

"Yes I am fine thanks Jas how are you?"

"I didn't ask you if you were ok!" bloody hell she can be dim.

"That's why I said it, anyways what do you want, and I'm busy"

"Rollo's parents are away and he is having a party, you're invited" Yes!

"Tonight? Oh cool. Is there a theme?" please be a theme! It will brighten up my day.

"Yes I think it's just normal fancy dress" I have got an idea!

"Ok thanks Jas meet me in town at 1 and we can get outfits, if you want?"

"Yeah sure why not. Tom is helping Rollo set up this afternoon so I'm free"

Coolio! We said bye and hung up.

**12:23 p.m**

"LIBBY!" yelled Mutti. "What have you done with my black boots?"

"Mr Cheese sleeps in it with Gordy. He laaaiiikkes it!" oh Gott in Himmel. I'm out of here.

**1:23 p.m**

In the fancy dress shop with Jas. She cannot decide for the life of her what to wear; she is taking ages to try on. I have one costume and she is hogging the only dressing room.

"Sometime today Jas, I need to try it on" I held up my costume.

"You are not seriously going to wear that. The boys will go mental. I mean Dave will collapse on the floor" she is so dim sometimes.

"That is Le point Môn Pally" I patted her on the back.

**7 minutes later...**

Finally she has let me in. I shall tell you what the outfit is. I don't know if you have seen the new Katy Perry perfume, well on the advert she is wearing this pink and purple cat suit which really shows off her basoomas. It is puuurr-fect for me. Do you get it? Cat, purr, oh I make myself laugh.

**20 seconds later...**

I came out and showed Jas. She just stared. Lezzy.

**7 seconds later...**

The guy behind the counter is having a good look now. He is cute. No shut up brain! Dave is the one you're impressing. I have heels that will go with this outfit. I shall use the 30 squids Môn papa gave to me. It's 12 quid only anyway.

Paying at the till...

Hot guy is smiling to himself. I know your plan hot guy. You will chat me up in 5...4...3...2...1

"Hiya, you looked great in that outfit, special occasion?" he winked at me.

"Ummm... my mate is having a fancy dress party and this really hot guy is going, he is great, such a laugh" he went white as a sheet. And smiled.

"Wouldn't be Dave by any chance would it?" he asked. What?

"Umm... yeah, do you know him?" he nodded.

"I used to date his sister, until she slept with one of Dave's mates from Foxwood" I was as agog as an agog in agog Land.

"Who? Sorry I love gossip!" and I smiled.

"His name was Mark. Dave hated him from then on. More for sleeping with his sister than for my case, anyway that is 12 pounds please" I gave him the money and said bye.

**Outside the shop...**

"Were you just chatting him up?" asked Jas with a smile on her face. Fule.

"No I wasn't, he happens to know Dave. We spoke a bit; he used to date his sister. Never got his name though" I walked off and she laughed.

**Outside Rollo's house...**

Ringing the doorbell. He answered. I was wearing my coat over my outfit. It was a bit nippy noodles tonight. I made myself look like a cat with my makeup and nails. Well actually the nails were long and purple. The skin-tight purple and pink tabby cat costume made me look 'hot' as my Mutti had put it. I had giant black heels on.

"Hey gee, you made it, come, the party is this way" said Rollo and pointed me in the direction of the music. There was a few batman and robin pairings. Rollo himself was Spiderman. I took my coat off and a few boys immediately noticed my nungas. So did Rosie.

"CORRRRRRRRRRR GEE!" she hollered and Sven came to her side. He was dressed as a Viking. As usual.

"Oh JA Gee, Kittykat I see now, Dave will like it, JA" then he and Rosie swanned off.

Rollo and the Voley pair came back from the front door. Rollo looked at me then winked. Seriously? Jas gave me a hug and so did Tom. She was catwoman and he was iron man. It was a very unlikely pairing.

"Sorry gee we shouldn't have done that, I kind of felt your nungas a bit" What the hell was this? Jas spat out her coke. She laughed though.

"It's alright; I have had a few stares already. Straight hair. Accented boobs and a sexy cat suit. It does the trick Mon pallies" I winked.

Jools had just arrived and she was wonder woman. She had a whip. Rollo nearly fainted. Dear lord! She had arrived with Mabs and Ed who were Electra and Daredevil. Nice. Behind them was... OhMyGiddyGodPants! Dave! Who was he dressed as?

**4 seconds later...**

AUSTIN POWERS! Aww I could snog his face off. He has noticed me.

**2 seconds later...**

"PHWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARR and a half Gee! You certainly look like a sex kitty now" I winked at him.

**Dave POV...**

Knocking on Rollo's door. Austin powers is here yeah baby. Do you get it? Aww I am the laugh. Mabs and Ed are Electra and daredevil. That is just funny. I wonder what my enticing little Sex kitty is.

**12 seconds later...**

Finally the door has been answer.

"Dave! Alright mate?" he said with a cheeky grin. "If you're not you soon bloody will be, Gee is looking mega hot"

Does she now? The naughty little devil. Oh god if she is a naughty devil I may die on the spot.

**Staring at Gee...**

"PHWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARR and a half Gee! You certainly look like a sex kitty now" I said. Only just. She looks so hot I could take her right now. Of course in Rollo's house that would be weird. She looks amazing, so beautiful! And she tells me I have to choose between her and that common trash Bethany.

**3 seconds later...**

I wish that Beth would leave me alone. It is vair annoying. Rollo invited her but she said she didn't want to come if Gee was going to be there. Good, means I can snog Gee as much as I want.

**Gee POV**

I walked past him wiggling my hips, blew a kiss at him then smack his bottom when I walked past. I thought he was going to fall over. He grabbed onto Tom for support. He just laughed. I went and got a sip of punch. It was nice. Then I felt a squeeze of my Botty cheek. Dave must be there, unless Rosie is really on the turn.

**10 seconds later...**

No it was Dave. I turned around and he just snogged my face off without even asking. Rudey dudey if you ask me. It is getting a bit hot in here. The couples and other people have started dancing. Sven was just raving like a mad thing. Which he is. Dave and I continued snogging. He was a great snogger in my humble opinion.

**10 minutes later...**

He has stopped so I can drink my punch. I was bloody strong.

"What in the name of arse is in this Rollo?" I called and he just said alcohol.

**On the dance floor...**

It really is getting hot in here. I and Dave are dancing very closely and it is filled with raunchnosity. He is vair groovy and marvy dancer.

**2 minutes later...**

He has pulled me into a cupboard. Nice. Number4, 5, 6. All been done now. He cannot really do a number 7 in this outfit. Even if he is rubbing his hands on my nungas. Naughty boy. God I love him. He is amazing and I want him. Please choose me? He did tell me he loved me. Surely that must count for something?

**On the phone to Mutti...**

Mutti has rung Jools' mobile and has asked for me. What does she want now?

"Hello Mutti, what is it that you want so badly that you are disturbing me at a party?" Jools giggled and Dave rolled his eyes.

"We are off to see aunt Kath again. We won't be home tonight. You'll be alright won't you?" she asked.

"Of course Mutti, I shall be one hundred percent fine" Yes, yes and thrice yes! Home alone.

"Alright, I shall not disturbed- Libby what do you want?" Mutti said. Uh-oh.

I heard her yell ME speak! Then she was on the phone.

"Heggy ho Ginge, is Davey boy there? Me speak" Dear Gott in Himmel.

"No Libby you are not speaking to Dave" she started crying on the other end of the phone. I gave up and passed the phone to Dave.

"No need to cry Libby, I'm here" said Dave softly into the phone. Then a huge scream was heard and Dave had the phone away from his ear. Good grief.

**2 minutes later...**

Snogging Dave in our cupboard again. Turns out she wanted him to be her boyfriend. Umm... no Libby he is mines not yours. He actually said down the phone, sorry I'm with Gee. Libby cried again and then Mutti took the phone back. She apologised to Dave about a million times before hanging up.

**4 minutes later...**

Out on the dance floor again. My favourite song is on and it is a great grooving tune. Uh-oh. Trouble is here in the form of Beth. Why did Rollo invite her? I may have to duff him up for it later. She was talking to Dave and trying to kiss him. But he wasn't having any of it. They were arguing now. She keeps pointing at me. Shall I run, hide or shall I duff her up? Duff her up seems appealing but I have had one too many drinks so I shall now go speak to Rosie or something. On second thoughts, Rosie has her beard on and is growling (again) at Beth. Where are the loon free people?

* * *

So now then. there is chapter 13. Sort of left on a cliffy. but Aaah well. Review!

Sx


	14. Fairytale Ending

Heya Avid readers of my story.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you have given this story and all the support. I am really happy. This is the final chapter in this saga of Gee's life but make sure to keep an eye out for a sequel. You never know! This one is a bit shorter than usual but i really couldn't drag it out any longer. As they say all forsooth ends well in billy shakespeare land. or something. I'll be the last to know.

Sx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this story's plot.

**

* * *

**

****

Still at Rollo's Party...

**10:09 pm**

Dave and Beth are still arguing, everyone else has gone quiet to listen in. The music has even been turned off. They are in the kitchen while we are next door in Rollo's living room.

"Dave, she is a slag!" I was assuming she meant me. Ellen spat her drink out and muttered to herself.

"Georgia is not a slag. You are the slag here; I don't like you Beth, leave me alone!" Crying was heard. But Rosie just laughed her head off.

"How dare you! Just because I'm blonde! I'm so much better for you then that skanky bitch in there!"

Rosie was growling louder than ever before, Sven was holding her by the arms so she didn't go in there and punch her.

"I don't want you Beth! Georgia means everything to me and no offence but she is a hell of a nicer person than you!"

"Me? No one is nicer than me, I'm great in bed!" Dave started laughing.

"And you think that does it for me? Yes guys' loves sex but we are just as much for the going out on dates or to the park, and to be perfectly honest Gee is great in bed.

Everyone just stared. Why did he say that? Hmm...

**30 seconds later...**

We have all started dancing again as the hot one and 'bitch' came out again. Unfortunately we were rattled; Rollo forgot to turn the music on. I just hid in a corner with my punch. People were questioning Dave and stuff.

**5 seconds later...**

FREEDOM! She has gone. Dave is looking for me; I called out to him but only Mabs who was just as drunk heard.

**Sometime later...**

He has found me now; he wants to take me home. I can hardly walk.

"I'll give you a piggyback Kittykat, but make sure your nungas don't fall out. Only I am allowed to see them"

"Like you did when I was great in bed" I whispered in his ear. He blushed. Yes, I said blushed. Like a blushing thing on blushing tablets.

RESULT!

**Walking home, or should I say, piggy backing...**

"Why did you say that Dave?" He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I don't know how he managed with me on his back but somehow, he did.

"Because Kittykat, I think you are, not necessarily sex, because we haven't done that, but you're great at the other stuff we've done in bed" It was my turn to blush now.

"Dave, not so loud" He just giggled and started running with me on his back. My nungas are going to fall out.

"I don't mind Kittykat" I guess I said that out loud. He ran faster and came to a very abrupt stop outside my house. Life was completely dead outside. And inside the house for that matter.

**3 seconds later...**

Oh god, Mr. Next door is looking at us out his window. His eyes widened when he saw us. Sure why not? To anyone seeing Austin powers give a pink and purple cat a piggyback was weird.

**5 seconds later...**

Snogging Dave. It feels different drunk, but in a good way. His tongue is hot in my mouth. Yes number 6 in the middle of the street at midnight. Midnight? That's early for me.

I am trying to open the door while snogging him at the same time. Not good.

**1 hour later...**

"DAVE! OH!" I shouted. After my high I collapsed next to Dave. You know what has just happened. But I will just say this. It was the best feeling in my life.

"Jesus Gee that was amazing" He smiled and kissed me softly on nose.

"It was so good, I never want anyone but you Dave ever again, and you're all I need" I kissed him back.

"Gee, from the moment we met I knew I could love no one else, you're so beautiful and I want you forever too, will you be my girlfriend?"I answered him with a kiss. We cuddled and wrapped ourselves in the quilt, being in peace with each other.

**Sunday 26****th**** March...**

Ring! Damn phone! I climbed out of bed, grabbing my dressing gown to cover myself. Dave was still asleep.

"Hello?" I glanced over at the clock. 9:34 am. Who on earth rings at this time?

"Hi Gee" Oh the Voley one.

"Jas, you just woke me up!" She tutted down the phone, she was probably flicking her fringe.

"You're so lazy Gee" I grunted down the phone.

"I am not Lazy, 1, I have a hangover and 2, I am tired from last night" She just tutted again.

"Serves you right for drinking so much, anyway, have you seen Dave? Tom cannot get hold of him"

"He's asleep" silence...

"How do you know?" she finally piped up.

"Because I was sleeping too but you woke me" she still didn't understand.

"But how do you know he is sleeping?" she really is a twit of the first water.

"Because he is asleep in my bed! Understand now Môn pally?" there was silence again.

"Gee... Did you two... you know... Do it?" Well done Jas.

"If you're referring to sex Jasmine, then yes we did" She screamed very loudly down the other end of the phone. I had to hold it away from the ear.

"Omg, Ace meeting 11 at luigi's" she hung up. That's nice isn't it!

**Walking up the stairs...**

I heard a shift of weight. Dave must be up.

**2 seconds later...**

Yep he is. I wonder if he heard my conversation. He is just smiling like a smiling thing. He has pulled me onto the bed. I just realised he is still naked. And I gone jelliod just thinking about it.

"Hello my totally gorgeous sex kitty, up for round 2 on this fine morning" I giggled. But the truth was I would always be ready. Round 2 here I come.

**Walking to luigi's...**

A bit nippy noodles today, I was wearing my skinnies and a hoodie. Me and Dave were holding hands down the street. Beth saw us and just ran off crying. Dave stifled a giggle. Meanio.

"I'm going to say bye here. The lads are playing footie, practice for our semi final match against Jonnings. Love you so much Gee" He gave me a very long kiss before saying goodbye.

"Bye Dave, Love you too" I waved and walked into luigi's were the Ace gang were jumping in there trousers.

I ordered a frapachino and went to sit next to Jools.

"Omg, tell us now Gee or I may kill myself! Jools won't tell us" Exclaimed Mabs. I laughed and Jools giggled too.

"Isn't it obvious? Me and Dave are now officially snogging partners" The girls started jumping around and clapping. "But that's not the big news"

"Tell us now!" said Ellen.

"We had sex last night" Everyone in the cafe went quite. Even the man at the counter chocked on his Santa beard.

"Holy Crap!" said Rosie. Jas couldn't speak. Everyone was agog. I was given my frapachino and we walked out with ours drinks.

**Later in the park watching the footie...**

"I still cannot believe it! You had sex Georgia!" Well done Radio jas.

"Well spotted Jas" I hollered.

Just then, it was break time for the lads. Dave came over in his footie gear, looking vair attractive. I smiled and so did he. Rosie nearly cried. No idea why. Dave grabbed me and we went behind the tree. He was a bit sweaty but he was still flaming hot. He had decided that for his break he shall snog the lights out of me. Not that I mind of course. His hands ran all over me, making me feel like a goddess.

**15 minutes later...**

"Dave, I think break is over" He shut me up with more snogging. I couldn't handle it; he was too much, rubbing me everywhere while he attacked me with heavy snogs. He stopped, gently kissed me on the lips and left. I gradually walked around to the Ace gang again. But only just.

"Enjoy that Gee?" asked Jools. I just collapsed next to the tree with the biggest smile on my face.

"Bloody hell, what did you do? I haven't seen you look so happy after a snog!" called Rosie, who was making a daisy chain. What was she four?

"Should've seen me last night after we shagged then" they all laughed like loons.

"What was it like Gee, did it hurt?" asked Mabs. I tried to forget about the pain.

"For the first few minutes it really hurt, I did cry a little bit. Dave had stopped and let me adjust. He really was kind and sweet, but afterwards it was just total bliss. A was rough aswell, I think we had been gagging for each other over the past few weeks we were just horny"

"Jesus Gee! I guess he has a big 'how's your father' then?" Asked Jas.

"It's really big, want to see Jas?" Dave had overheard what she had said while walking over to us.

"Oh shut up Dave and snog me" I yelled and pounced on him. We fell to the floor and made out for about 30 seconds before Rollo coughed.

"Piss off" said Dave, and they did. Leaving us to continue our snog and our new relationship together.

* * *

yeah! Happy endings :) Please review :) And if you haven't already please read and review my othe Gee and Dave story. This one will not be as long.

Sx


	15. Author's note

Dear Avid Readers,

Thank you so much for all the support I have had over this story. It has filled me with so much happiness. But like I said it's finished now and I am so sad for it. However, I do have a sequel for it. The first chapter is written and I will upload soon. I do hope you give it as much attention as you did the first one. The Georgia Nicholson diaries are like my favourite books ever. Comedy wise anyway. Dave is my favourite male character with Rosie being my favourite female characters.

I also have a different story. It's called Phwoar Kittykat I think he just dribbled. It's set at the end of book 10. Dave and Gee's life afterwards. It's had big praise already after just 2 chapters so I am very pleased.

I also have other stories if you are interested. Any twilight fans I have two stories, one complete another I am in the middle of now. They are called 'Infatuation of the magic kind' and the 'angel doctor and the goddess'.

I have a harry potter story about Fred Weasley if you're interested, called 'wave of the wand, kiss with a fist'.

Other stories are 'Gone are the days of summer' which is a camp rock story, and 'new light comes with the dark times' which is an inception story. There is also a harry potter poem called 'through the trap door'.

Thank you for all the support.

Sx


End file.
